I Trust You, Master
by HiImawalrus
Summary: Creatures: Sly x Pbat. This is set in an alternate universe where Eddie, a simple servant, gets kicked out by his former master and was transported to his new one, where he is different than the ones in his past. But his new master can't earn his trust. Warning: m/m relationships and adult content.
1. The New Guy

Chapter 1: The New Guy

A black, shiny limo drives through a dirt path on a warm afternoon. The car was heading for a big mansion that was not too far from the one it just left. Inside the vehicle, in the front was the driver, doing his job and minding his own business. In the seat behind the driver was a young male that hasn't really moved an inch ever since he got in the limo. He hasn't even said a word. His name was Eddie Cardona. He used to work at a huge mansion as a servant for his previous master, but the master was tired of his attitude and sent him off to another mansion. In the past, he has been with three masters, but all of them didn't treat him well. Ever since then, he was shy and didn't trust anyone.

The driver adjusted the backseat mirror and took a glimpse. "I haven't heard a peep out of you ever since I started driving. What's up?" He tried to start a conversation with him while driving to the new place. Eddie didn't say a word. He kept looking out the tinted window. The driver frowned and continued looking at the street in front of him. "I heard about the new guy that you'll be working for. His place is a lot smaller than the last, but I'm sure there are some things exciting over there."

"Like what?" The driver smiled as he finally heard something out of Eddie. But he still looked uninterested, with his elbow leaning against the car door and his hand supporting his head.

"Not sure. I never went inside or talked to the guy that owns the place. I heard that he's younger than you."

That sparked Eddie's interests. He kept staring through the window. "How old?"

"About 20 years old." Eddie sighed in relief after he thought a little kid was running his own house. He wasn't a fan of children. "We're almost there." He suddenly sat up from the news and saw the mansion come to his view. The driver was right. Sure, it was a big mansion, but it was smaller than the previous one he worked and was tortured at. Eddie went back to being shy.

Three servants in their tuxedo uniforms were waiting in front of the mansion. They saw the limo come by and slow to a stop in front of them. The driver was the first to step out of the limo. He then went to the other side of the vehicle to open Eddie's door. Eddie stepped out and turned to the driver. He thanked him, and then watched as the driver went back to his seat and immediately take off. "Wait!" He raised his hand, begging the driver to stop and ask him a question, but it was too late. The limo disappeared from his sight. He was now forever stuck here, in a place that might either be heaven, or he could be stuck in hell, like his past. With his heart beating nervously, he turned to the three servants behind him.

"So, you're the new guy?" Said the one with the brunette, messy hair. He was looking at Eddie's clothes. "Where did you get your attire?"

"This is my uniform for my past master."

The darker-skinned male in the middle shook his head, like he was unamused. "That won't do. Your new master would like it if you wore what we have." He took out his hand to Eddie, wanting a handshake. "My name's James. To my left is Kevin, and to my right is Aleks." Eddie's wobbling hand reached to James' hand and they shook.

"Shy, are we?" Kevin asked. "Let's take you inside and change." The three guided him up the stairs, up to the stoop, and finally, the doors that lead inside his new life. James and Kevin went to the double doors and pulled them open. Everyone went inside, while Eddie stared at his surroundings. The white marble floor looked like someone recently mopped it spotless. Two curved stairs in front of the boys went up to a special door.

Aleks lightly tapped Eddie's shoulder. "That's the Master's office. But right now, we're going this way to change your uniform." James and Kevin took off to other duties, while Aleks took care of what Eddie had to do. He took him to the hallway on the left. It was the first door in the hallway that Aleks stopped at. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. In the room were rows of unworn black tuxedos, with unhooked bow ties wrapped around each one. Silver badges that had the name "Dion" carved into them were attached to the jackets.

Eddie wanted something else. "Can you exit the room so I can change?" In the past, with his second master, he was forced to change in front of him for his own enjoyment. His third master installed cameras in the rooms Eddie were usually in, especially in his bedroom and bathroom.

"Sure. Just don't take too long."

Eddie was kind of shocked that Aleks didn't say no. He saw him exit the room and close the door. He then quickly changed out of his old uniform and into his new one. He looked around the room to see if there were any cameras installed on the walls, but it seemed that there weren't any. He opened the door so Aleks could see. "Is this okay?" He asked.

"Much better. Now I can introduce you to the master. Come this way." Aleks took him out of the hallway and to the front of the curved stairs. They took the one to the right and walked up. They were now in front of the master's door. Eddie didn't look too happy to see him. "Nervous?" Aleks asked.

"N-No." Eddie lied. Then he thought, _Welcome to my new nightmare_. Aleks opened the door for him and let him be the first to walk inside. The room was small, and it didn't look much like an office. It looked more like an activity room. The master was sitting on the comfy sofa in front of a large television, playing video games on an Xbox360.

Aleks informed, "Master, your new servant has arrived and is waiting to meet you."

The master paused the game and turned to them. He stood up and walked towards them, while Eddie took a step back. "Sorry, I got lost in the game." He reached a hand out to Eddie. "My name is Dion, like the badge on your suit, but from now on, you'll be working for me and calling me Master."

Eddie shook the hand in front of him and quickly pulled away. "What am I going to do first?"

"Aleks, did Eddie take a shower yet?"

Aleks replied, "No sir. Shall I take him to get washed?"

"Wait," Eddie interrupted them, "Why do I need to take a shower?"

"All of my servants take a shower every day before work, with our special brand of soap." Dion went back to the sofa to continue where he left off.

_He probably just wants to see me shower_, Eddie thought to himself. He sighed and turned to Aleks. "Take me to the showers."

Aleks took him down the stairs and to the left hallway. Eddie was silent again. Aleks was concerned. "You've been tense ever since you got here. Is something wrong?" He saw him shake his head and continued to stay quiet. They made it to the door to the shower room. "There's a towel already hung for you inside." He said, before letting Eddie inside and then leaving him alone.

Eddie was now all by himself in the worst way possible. He was afraid that someone would be watching him right now. He looked around the room for any cameras. He tried pulling the mirrors out of the walls, but that idea was no good. Still nervous, he started to strip out of his uniform. The tux and his boxers were neatly hung on the door knob. He then went inside one of the shower stalls and slid the curtain closed. No signs of anything spying on him were in the stall either. He turned the water on and took a normal shower. After getting out and drying himself off, he put his uniform back on and opened the exit door. Aleks was waiting by it. "How long were you standing there?" asked Eddie.

"I just got here. Anyway, I have your first job that Master told me to tell you. Come with me." Aleks took him out of the hallway and to the one at the other side. They made it to the main kitchen. The chore he gave to Eddie was to clean the floor of the kitchen. He gave him some soap, a mop, and a bucket. Since the kitchen wasn't so big, it would be done in no time. But for Eddie, he was feeling uneasy again. In the past with his second master, the servants were bullies to him and would screw up anything he did. For example, whenever he mopped floors, they would push him into the bucket and make a bigger mess. He snapped out of it and concentrated on the task, swinging the mop from side to side against the dirty floor. Suddenly, he thought he heard footsteps coming by. He stopped what he was doing and looked at the doorway. Thinking it was just his imagination, he continued to where he left off.

Meanwhile, Dion and Aleks were spying on him while cleaning. "I've never had someone like this before." Dion said.

"I told you. He's been really nervous around others, and it was weird when I saw him failing at pulling out the bathroom mirrors."

"Who does he think I am? A spy?"

Eventually, Eddie mopped the whole floor. He was now walking on shiny, spotless, white tiles. He softly gasped as Dion entered the kitchen. "H-Hello, Master."

Dion looked down at the floor and smiled. "You did a good job. This was actually done better than anyone else."

Eddie saw him walk closer. _Oh no, he might do something with the bucket. Please, don't._

"You can just empty the bucket in the sink and put that stuff in the closet over there." Dion then headed for the door. "I have more little chores for you to do, and then you can go home."

_Home?_ Eddie thought. He never told Dion he didn't have a home to go back to. His first and second master made him stay at their place. His third master kicked him out every night, so he had to sleep in the grass until morning. Looks like he'll be doing the same routine here as well.


	2. Generosity

Chapter 2: Generosity

Last night, Eddie was outside, sleeping by the mansion next to the stairs in the grass. As the sun fully rose up, he woke up and stretched his limbs. He was also concerned about what he was going to do for breakfast, due to the secret that Dion doesn't know about. It looked like he was going to do the usual routine when he was with his last master: don't eat breakfast. He stood up from his sleeping spot, leaving a mark on the grass. Hopefully, no one will notice. He wondered if the mansion had a thick blanket somewhere so during the winter when he sleeps, he'll stay warm until work.

He looked up, and was startled to see a servant in front of him. He took a step back, as he was now scared that someone knows where he had been sleeping. He noticed that his badge was different from everyone else's. It was colored red. "Aren't you the new guy?" The servant asked. Eddie slowly nodded. "May I ask why were you sleeping there? Don't you have your own bed?"

"No, I don't." Eddie was now afraid that this guy might tell Dion what was going on. "Please don't tell Master. I don't know what he'll do if he finds out."

The servant noticed his fear. "I'm sure Master might find a solution for you, but if you don't want me to tell him, it's okay. I won't." He walked closer to him. "By the way, my name's Steven. If you haven't noticed my different color of badge already, I'm the head of the mansion's security and weapon supply. I can already guess you haven't had breakfast either." He heard a long growl from Eddie's stomach, and he saw him blush after.

"I'll be fine. It's just one meal lost."

"I won't allow it. I'll let you come with me to do this week's grocery shopping, and I'll let the master know that you're coming with me."

Eddie's stomach won the fight, so he agreed to go with him. "I need to take a shower first."

"I'll tell Master everything while you're there." And with that, Steven went up the stairs and inside the mansion.

Eddie also went inside and headed for the shower room. He immediately stripped his uniform and took his shower. During the middle of it, a song that always got stuck in his head suddenly popped up in his mind and his brain told him to sing. He didn't care at this time and let himself sing while he rubs the soap on his body. He rinsed the soap off of himself and turned off the water. He suddenly gulped as he heard footsteps in the room. After wrapping a towel around his lower half, he slid the curtain open. In front of him was Dion, with a towel also wrapped around his lower half. Eddie didn't notice that they were in the same room at the same time. He started to feel nervous again. "H-Hello, Master."

"You have a nice set of lungs. Who taught you how to sing like that?" Dion unwrapped the towel off of him, making Eddie turn the other way. After waiting for him to change into clean clothes, he turned around. The master wasn't there anymore, so he could change into his uniform by himself.

He then waited outside the mansion, waiting for Steven. The said male eventually came out and ran to him. "I got his permission, now let's get going."

An hour later, they both had large, plastic bags full of food in their hands. They were walking back home from shopping. Eddie didn't know that there was a special super market near the mansion. "Is this food all for Master?" He asked.

"No way. This is also for all the servants in the mansion." Steven raised an eyebrow as Eddie made a shocked face.

_For us too?_ Eddie, in the past, hadn't ate food like this when he was working for his past masters. All he had was cheap cereal, water, bread, and sometimes an apple. "Why us?"

"Master cares about our energy. If we don't eat, then we don't do our jobs well. Anyway, let's head to the kitchen." The two went inside the mansion and went down the hallway that lead to the kitchen, where Eddie mopped earlier. They went inside and put the bags full of food on the counter. Steven sighed and complained, "The chef isn't here again. Looks like we have to cook our own breakfast." After putting all the necessary things in the fridge except for the eggs and bacon, he took out a frying pan from the drawer and put it on top of the stove. "So, how do you like your eggs?"

"S-Scrambled." Eddie hadn't had eggs in ages. He couldn't even tell Steven about what he had to eat in his past. He watched as Steven rubbed butter around the pan, and then broke two eggs into the pan. He then placed two strands of bacon next to them. Eventually the eggs and bacon were fully cooked to perfection, and he scooped the contents on a plate with his spatula.

He gave the plate to Eddie. "Here, you can have this." Eddie took the plate from the generous commander.

"I shouldn't really..."

"What?" Steven asked, clueless, while cooking his own food.

"Nothing."

After Steven was done cooking his food, he guided Eddie to where they were going to sit. "You seem like a nice guy. I'll let you come to my office and we could eat together. The servants in the cafeteria make a mess." They exited the kitchen and walked passed the cafeteria. Eddie took a peek, and he could see why Steven didn't want to go in there. It was too crowded. He didn't even know that that many servants work in one mansion. He followed Steven up the main stairway, passed the master's office, and into a hallway he hasn't been through yet. At the end of it was Steven's office. Steven opened the door and they both headed inside. They sat beside a coffee table next to his main desk full of paperwork and little toy blocks.

As Steven was eating his meal, he took a look at Eddie...and he's never seen anyone eat so quickly. He looked like he was starving, or someone that hadn't eaten anything in years. This was the best food Eddie ever had so far. Steven couldn't believe that he cleaned his plate. No crumbs existed on it. "Why..." Eddie said in a low tone, "Why are you treating me like this? Aren't I nothing but a weakling to everyone?"

Steven was clueless and put down his fork. He stood up and leaned over the table to reach an arm out to him. He pulled his hand away when Eddie suddenly flinched. "Do you want to walk about it?"

Eddie shook his head and stood up from his seat. "No. I'm going to go do my chores now." He took his plate with him and walked out of Steven's office.

Eddie spent the day doing his chores that he was told to do. He also spent lunch time and dinner time with Steven, who didn't mind the company. Some day, he wanted to question the little toy blocks on his desk. Even though he was head of security, he can be a bit childish. During dinner, which Eddie also loved and ate quickly, they were having a conversation about their day. "So, the guards pulled the blanket off," Steven was talking about a present he got from the military, "and under it was the most beautiful nuke I've ever seen!"

"You wouldn't test it out...would you?"

"No way! That would kill everyone, even the master!" Suddenly, the clock struck nine, the time where every servant goes home. Steven, however lives here with the master. He needs to make sure the guards who take the night shift do their job right. "You're not going to sleep beside the mansion again, are you?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go, so I have to." Eddie stood up and headed for the door. "Don't tell anyone."

"I already said I wouldn't. Although, I wish I could do something for you." Steven saw Eddie sigh and walk out the door.

Again, Eddie was beside the entrance to the mansion, sleeping on the same spot in the grass. It was almost nine forty-five at night, the time where Dion takes a walk, to exercise before bed. After talking to Steven about where he was going, he opened the outside doors. On his wrist was a special watch created by Steven, for whenever he was in trouble, he would push an emergency button on the side, and him and the guards would immediately run to his location. He always wore this when he was going to go somewhere alone. He walked down the stairs, when suddenly, he heard something that sounded like soft snoring. He looked over the side, and was shocked to see Eddie, sleeping on the grass. Feeling worried, he jumped over the railing and in front of Eddie. He leaned over and shook his shoulder. "Eddie, are you okay?"

The said male slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His eyes widened when he saw Dion beside him. He immediately backed against the wall. "M-Master! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question. What are you doing here, sleeping next to my house?"

Eddie frowned, for he now officially got caught by his master. "I'm homeless. All I have with me is my tooth brush and tooth paste" He was ready for him to fire him and send him off to a new master.

"Were you also here last night as well?" Dion saw him nod his head. Forget his nightly walk, for there was a problem that needed to be settled. "Come with me." He helped Eddie stand on his feet and walked him back inside the mansion. They went upstairs and reached his office. They both walked inside and sat on the sofa.

"I'm sorry." Eddie apologized. "If you want me out of here, you can send me-"

"I'm letting you stay here." Dion interrupted.

Eddie was almost speechless. "What? Why? We only met yesterday."

"I can't let any of my servants be homeless. Also, I don't want anymore grass stains on your uniform." Dion nearly chuckled when Eddie looked down at himself. "You can stay here in one of the guest bedrooms, on one condition."

Eddie almost didn't like this. He was thinking it could all be a trick. The condition could be anything. "And what is that?"

"You're going to have every meal with me every day during your new program, which is another thing I want to talk about." Dion let one leg swing over the other. "You've been here for two days, and you're nervous around everyone, including me. And right now, you don't seem to be comfortable around me. I don't know what your problem is, but it needs to be solved. So I'm going to help you out with some trust exercises, starting tomorrow."


	3. Short Story

Chapter 3: Short Story

After brushing his teeth, Eddie looked around the bedroom offered by Dion. After a year of having nowhere to sleep, he still remembers what it's like sleeping in his own bed. Being cautious at first, he looked around for cameras. He even looked under the bed for any mysterious things, but nothing existed. He changed out of his uniform and into his pajamas, which were also given to him by Dion. He turned off the lamp, making the room fade to darkness. He crawled under the covers and lied on his side, and boy, was the mattress soft. He immediately dozed off.

It was early in the morning when Dion was gently shaking Eddie to wake up. "Eddie, get up." He ordered in a low tone of voice.

Soon, Eddie opened his eyes and looked to his right. His eyes widened and crawled backwards against the headboard. "Master, what are you doing in my room?"

"I forgot to tell you to set your alarm on the clock next to you. Anyway, go get ready and join me for breakfast."

Eddie took his shower before entering Dion's office. He noticed two plates of food on the table and noticed one of them wasn't touched yet. "Is that for me?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be? The chef brought it up here for us." Dion watched him as he sat down and started to gobble down his food. "While eating, how about we start our little program by letting me get to know you better?"

Eddie paused with food in his mouth and took a weak gulp. "There's nothing really great about me."

"Sure there is, like that wonderful voice when you sing." Dion put his plate down as he was done. "Let's start from the beginning. I heard from Aleks that you worked for at least three people."

Eddie decided to tell the short and simple story of his past, but he left out the parts that were too personal. The story about his first master wasn't a pretty one. Actually, all of his stories weren't pretty, but let's focus on this one for now. His first master's mansion had a huge basement, but it wasn't paradise. It was actually a prison for all the servants working for him. Two servants shared a caged room to sleep in so they wouldn't escape. But for Eddie, he didn't have a roommate. The amount of servants were odd-numbered, and the master wouldn't allow three people in one cell. One day, he managed to escape, but the master caught him. He didn't tell Dion about what happened after that. Fortunately for him, about a month later, the master died from someone putting rat poison in his food when no one was looking.

But Eddie wasn't free. The guards dragged him into the limo and took off to his second master. Doing his chores was a bitch to do, due to the servants picking on him every day. Whenever they did something bad, they would blame it on him. One day, he was doing his chores, when suddenly, a group of servants ran across the room and shouted, "Eddie, catch!" They threw what appeared to be a marble bust that looked like the top half of the master. Eddie caught it and was clueless to why he had it now. The servants disappeared into another room.

The master ran into the room where Eddie was and noticed what was in his hands. "So you're the one who took my statue? I'll punish you horribly." Eddie didn't tell Dion how he was punished. Since he was the second master's favorite, whenever he changed into his uniform or pajamas, he was forced to change in front of him for his own enjoyment. It was embarrassing every time. Then a year later, the master accidentally spent most of his money and went broke. He lost his title as Master and lost his mansion.

Eddie was then sent off to his third master, where he started losing his trust to everyone. He wouldn't talk to anyone, except when he needed to. Every servant hated either taking a shower, or just changing clothes. Security cameras were installed in almost every bathroom and the bedrooms that were occupied. The master loved spying on Eddie the most. Whenever he took his clothes off before taking a shower, he would order him to change close enough to the camera. The cameras were recording every second of the day, including the times the master and Eddie were in the same bedroom. Eddie didn't tell Dion about what happened during those times. Then one day, the master and Eddie had a huge fight. The master got sick of his attitude and called a limo to send him off somewhere else.

And that was the story of his past. Dion just sat there, touched by the story. He saw Eddie looking miserable after telling him almost everything. He stood up and went to him. Eddie was startled when he felt warmth around his body. He got off the sofa and took a step back. Dion frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Never received a hug before?"

"I still think all this treatment everyone's been giving me is a trick. Once I'm used to this place, you all will turn on me!"

"Eddie, wait." It was too late. Eddie walked out of his office and started his duties.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Eddie was told to clean the tables at the bar downstairs. He got his spray bottle and wash cloth and went to work. Kevin was the bartender of the mansion. He was watching Eddie clean out of boredom. "So, do you like it here so far?" He asked. All he got was a nod from him. "You better clean those tables perfectly. There's a party going on tonight."

Eddie paused at his task. Dion didn't tell him about a party going on tonight. He didn't like the feeling of someone keeping secrets from him. "What's the party for?"

"Nothing special, just something for one of his relatives." Kevin had to lie to him so he wouldn't say what the party was really about.

It was the evening when Eddie was in Dion's private bathroom, which was next to his bedroom. He didn't know Dion had such a room and thought why he had one when he regularly used the showers. He was cleaning the tub, when suddenly, he heard a knock. He turned around as Dion opened the door. "There you are. I'll let you take a break from that now. Come with me."

Eddie followed Dion out of the bathroom and went downstairs. They ended up at the bar. _Is he inviting me to his party?_ He thought. He wanted to know why Dion kept the party a secret from him. "Master, why didn't you tell me about the party earlier?"

Dion only smirked and opened the door. He let Eddie enter first. The room was really dark, as someone didn't turn on the lights. Dion flipped the switch to light up the place. Suddenly, a whole pack of servants popped up out of nowhere and shouted, "SURPRISE, EDDIE!"

Eddie was surprised alright, as he didn't expect this at all. He turned his head to Dion and asked, "Wasn't this party for you and your family?"

"We had to lie to you. Anyway, this party is for you."

Steven pushed servants out of his way to get closer. "It's your initiation party to officially welcome you to our family. We rarely get new people."

Eddie heard a click from behind, as Dion locked the door. "W-Why did you do that?"

"Another step into trusting others. We don't want you running away and being a party pooper." Dion lightly pushed Eddie further to the other servants. The pack moved the other way and revealed a half vanilla, half chocolate initiation cake.

Eddie's eyes grew bigger than his stomach. "For me?" They all nodded.

Steven pulled out a chair and cut a slice for him. "Sit down and have the first slice." Eddie sat down and faced the cake in front of him. He grabbed the fork and was going to take the first bite, when he paused.

"This doesn't have anything inside to poison me, right?"

Light laughter spread throughout the bar. "We would never do that." Replied Aleks. Not wasting anymore time, Eddie took a bite. It tastes like a normal chocolate cake, so they were right. Then, everyone took a slice, even Dion grabbed one. They were eating peacefully and chatting with each other. Eddie sat alone and was content with that. All of what happened this evening made him feel different. The party, the cake, and all the servants that gave him all of this made him feel...happy. He felt his mouth curve upwards.

Meanwhile, Dion was sitting by the counter. Kevin was talking with him, when his eyes turned to the sight of Eddie. "Master, you should turn around and see this." Dion did turn around, and was surprised. For the first time, he saw Eddie smiling.


	4. Husky the Hot-Headed

Chapter 4: Husky the Hot-Headed

The alarm on the clock in Eddie's room went off. He lazily turned it off and sat up. After putting his feet inside his slippers, he got out of bed and went out of his room. He was going to take a shower, until someone grabbed his shoulder. Dion was the one who stopped him. "You're not taking a shower over there today."

Eddie was confused. Didn't he want him to take one every morning? "Why not?"

"You're taking one with me in my private bathroom today."

"Oh, I guess it's not too-WHAT?" Eddie gasped and was red all over. "Wait, what for?"

"I'll explain when we get there." Dion took him to the other side of the second floor and they were in front of the master bathroom. The two walked inside. Eddie looked uncomfortable. "This is another step into trusting each other."

"By what? Seeing each other naked?"

"Yes." Dion grabbed his wrist just in case Eddie tried to run away. "I know you're not comfortable with things like this, but you've got to believe me. I promise I won't do anything weird, and all I want you to do is wash me."

_I don't like this at all._ Eddie turned away as Dion took off his suit jacket. He was then turned back around, facing him.

"Don't be like that and take your clothes off as well. I don't want your uniform getting wet." Blushing furiously, Eddie complied, and a few minutes later, he was stripped out of his clothes, along with his glasses. He turned away again. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Turn on the water." He didn't want to anger his master, so he turned around and went to the tub. He turned on the water and pulled the little rod so the shower would come on.

He tested the water by putting his hand in. "I-It's warm for you."

"Not just me. We're both going in." Dion stepped in, while grabbing his wrist again and pulling him in too. He was the first to go under the water to wet his whole body. He took the time to shampoo his own afro and rinse it off. He then grabbed another bottle and gave it to Eddie. "All you have to do is rub soap on my back, and I'll do the rest. And then, I'll do the same to you."

Eddie squirted some body wash in his hand and lathered it up. He brought them to Dion's back and rubbed up and down from his shoulders to his waist. He then bent down to his legs and lathered them with soap too. He stood up again. "Turn around, Master."

"Just leave it to me to do the front of myself." Dion grabbed the bottle and poured some in his hand. He rubbed the front side of himself with soap. He then went under the water to rinse all of it off. He added more soap in his hand and told Eddie to turn around. He heard a small whimper as he lathered his back with soap.

Eddie tried to stay still. "Are you done yet?"

"Just a little more." Dion bent down to reach his legs. After rubbing them with soap, he rinsed off his hands. "You can do the rest." After doing the rest and rinsing it all off, Eddie turned off the water. They both stepped out of the tub.

"H-Here." Eddie brought a towel for Dion.

Dion said thanks and started drying himself off. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

At noon time, Eddie was helping the chef prepare lunch for everyone. The chef, who was nicknamed Husky, was chuckling at how Eddie was trying to cut the food in front of him. He went behind him and took his arm. "Let me show you how it's done." He heard a slight whimper as he took his hand and guided it to cut the food properly. "You feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Just continue."

After helping him out, he let go. "Hmm, this isn't going to be enough for everyone, especially not enough for Master."

Eddie looked in the fridge for more. Unfortunately, they were all out. "It's empty in the fridge as well."

"Wait a minute. Eddie, who went food shopping with you this week?"

"Steven did."

"I knew it! Steven always doesn't get what I want because he doesn't like it. Follow me and watch me give him a piece of my mind." Husky took the Latino's hand and went out of the kitchen. He took him upstairs and to the hallway where Steven's room is.

Steven was by his desk, talking to a friend on the phone. He suddenly heard a faint rumbling coming from outside his door. The sound was getting louder and louder, until the door slammed open by Husky. Steven freaked out when the chef took hold of his shirt. "I'll have to call you back, something just came up." He hung up, and then turned to Husky. "What's the matter?"

"I'll tell you what's the matter. You didn't get the stuff I wanted again this week! No matter what you like or don't like, you have to obey me and get it! Not everyone hates the same thing!"

"What do you mean obey you? We only obey Master." Steven try to pry the hands off his shirt.

"Now you listen to me. If you do it again, then I'll...I'll..." Husky smirked as he thought of something, "I'll detonate the nuke you recently got delivered."

Steven blinked. "You don't even know the password to set the timer."

"Pork chop." Husky still had that evil look while Steven gasped in shock.

"How did you..."

"You're a big mouth when it comes to secrets."

"Okay, I'll do whatever you say next time." Steven was relieved when his shirt was released.

As Eddie saw Husky walk passed him, he asked, "Would you really set it off?"

"Not really. I was just teasing him." Husky turned to Eddie. "Let's go food shopping together. This time, we'll get the right stuff."

"Sure."

It was still the afternoon when they were walking to the nearest supermarket. While they were walking, Husky admitted, "Master told me everything about you." He didn't see Eddie's eyes slightly widen. He paid attention to the path. "No wonder you were a bit jumpy earlier. I never would have thought all of that happened to you."

Eddie didn't want to talk about this. He tried changing the topic, "We're almost there."

Back at the mansion, Steven was on the phone again. His door suddenly opened, but it didn't slam open this time. Instead, it was gentle. Dion slowly walked in, waiting for the commander to finish his conversation. Steven hung up, and stared at his master. "What's up, Master?"

"Can you do me a favor when Eddie comes back from shopping?"

Steven played with the little blocks on his desk. "Of course. So, what is it?"

"Tell him to meet me at my bedroom around nine tonight."

"What are you guys going to do at that time?"

"I'll be working more on earning his trust."


	5. The Magic Word

Chapter 5: The Magic Word

It was five minutes before nine at night. Eddie was early enough to make sure he wouldn't anger Dion for being late. He was by the door to the bedroom of his master. He wouldn't go in someone else's room without permission. He wondered why he wanted him here at this hour. At this time, all the servants would go back home. Steven would still be here, but he would be busy ordering around the guards on night shift. Five minutes passed, and the clock struck nine. Then another minute passed, and finally, he heard footsteps coming this way.

"H-Hello, Master." He greeted.

"Hey, Eddie." Dion opened the door to his room. "Come inside." He let Eddie in first, and then followed him and closed the door behind him. The master bedroom was bigger than his own room. Even the bed was huge. The blankets were made out of red cotton, while the pillow cases and the sheets covering the mattress were white. The headboard, the pillars around the bed, and the roof were made out of dark wood.

Eddie heard the click of the door locking. "What's going on?"

"I would like to go further into earning your trust. I requested for you to meet me here at this time so no one could hear us." Dion walked closer to him.

Eddie took a few steps back. "Master, what are you going to do?" He gasped as both his wrists were grabbed, and grunted when his back was pushed against the wall. He stared at his master, shocked.

"You might not like this, and you'll probably hate me for this, but if you want me to do anything," Dion leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "just say the magic word."

Eddie was scared for his life. _No, not you too. Please, no._ He tried to free himself from his grip and whimpered as he felt a pair of lips gently on his neck. Dion's hand went down from his pinned wrist, letting it go, and slowly to his waist. He heard slight panting as the hand caressed his side. "Master, please!" Eddie felt the hand rub lower to his inner thigh.

"Don't be afraid. Just say it." As the hand went higher and higher, and almost to his crotch, Dion finally heard him say it.

"STOP!" Eddie cried, and then looked down to the floor, quietly sobbing. In the past, whenever his former masters heard him say that word, they would either get angry at him, or get more turned on and continue. Eddie then turned confused, as Dion paused from his actions and slowly let him go. "You...You stopped."

"Because you said the magic word." Dion wrapped his arms around the older boy, pulling him into a hug. "Your former masters, they raped you, didn't they?"

"Y-Yes."

Dion hugged him tighter. "I'm glad you told me to stop earlier. I didn't want to regret my first time with someone who didn't like it."

Eddie looked up to his face. "You're a virgin?"

Dion nodded. "I'm saving it for someone special."

Eddie's emotions turned into rage. He pushed his master off of himself. "Liar!" He shouted. "You're just trying to comfort me, and then strike! If you wanted me to trust you, then you wouldn't have done this! I don't trust you, Steven, or Husky! I don't trust anyone! Just let me do my job here and don't touch me!" The bedroom door was unlocked and he swung it open. He left the room without Dion's permission and headed for his own room. He locked the door so Dion couldn't come in. He plopped himself on the bed and let the tears fall.

It has now been a week since the event that night. All week, Eddie didn't eat any meals with Dion, since he was more uncomfortable around him. He didn't even eat with Steven or hung out at the cafeteria. He ate alone in his own room. He even took a shower alone. He didn't want anyone to talk to him or touch him.

One day, he was walking down a hallway, where Steven and Kevin were walking in the opposite direction. They passed one another. "What's up, Eddie?" Steven asked. Eddie didn't respond. He just kept walking to his destination.

"He's been like that for a week." Kevin explained. "I don't know what happened, but it made him really miserable. He won't even talk to Master."

Aleks walked passed Eddie. He smiled and was going to wave, but he frowned as he was ignored. He wondered what was up. The same thing happened to another servant, named Seamus. He saw him walk through the kitchen. Eddie grabbed some cereal and milk, and then exited without a word. He went to his bedroom and ate his breakfast there, alone. "Should we ask him what's wrong?" Aleks said to Seamus.

"No. I'll go talk to Master and see what is going on." Seamus took the time to walk from the kitchen to Dion's office.

Dion heard a knock from his door. "Come in." He saw Seamus enter quietly.

"Master, all week, I've seen Eddie look miserable and hadn't spoken to any of your servants, including me. I was wondering if you knew what happened."

Dion frowned, as he did know, because he caused it. "I don't want to talk about it, but I will say that I really fucked up this time."

"Was it a way to earn his trust?" Seamus saw Dion pat the other side of the couch, telling him to sit. He complied and sat down next to him.

Dion looked down to his feet. "I don't think I'll be earning that anytime soon. I don't think I'll be earning something else from him either."

"Let me guess. Friendship, or just a new partner for your video game hours?"

"No. His heart."

It all started on Eddie's second day in the mansion, when they were coincidentally taking a shower at the same time. While Dion was taking his time, he heard someone singing in the stall next to him. That beautiful voice immediately touched him mentally. He wanted to know who it was. He quickly rinsed the remaining soap and went out of his stall. He watched as the shower curtain from the other stall slide the other way. Out came a nervous Eddie.

Then there was that time where he found him that night, homeless. Being careless, he let him stay in his own house. In order to get Eddie to talk to him, he had to help him learn how to trust others, including himself. Every meal that they had with each other were the happiest moments for Dion. But then, there was that time where they held the initiation party at the bar. When he saw Eddie smile for the first time, that was when it clicked. He slowly started to like him, like a crush.

But there is a problem when it comes to a master falling for a servant. It is against the rules to do such a thing. If the master and servant got caught being together, they would either get separated, by the servant being transported to a new master, or they both get arrested. The only people the master can get together with are other masters. Dion knew this of course, which made him feel worse.

Every servant knew it, including Seamus. "You do know what will happen if the police or government find out if you guys were together, right?"

"Well, there is one way to fix it."

"Master!" Kevin suddenly entered and interrupted the two. "There is someone at the door, and he wants to see you."

"It depends on who it is."

"He says that he knows Eddie."


	6. Thank You

Chapter 6: Thank You

Dion went down the stairs and to the open doors, where the visitor was. The visitor looked high-class, like a regular master would look like. "May I help you?" Dion asked.

"Good afternoon. Dion, is it?" The stranger saw him nod. "I'm the neighbor that lives at the big cream-colored mansion about nine miles from here."

"What do you know about Eddie?" Dion said, out of the blue.

"If you let me come in and sit down with you, I'll explain."

Dion let the visitor inside. He lead him upstairs to his office. "Steven, wait here in case I get in trouble. I'll use my watch if something goes wrong. I'll also leave the door slightly open."

"Yes, Master." Steven smiled and waited by the door.

Dion and the stranger both sat on the sofa. "Now, tell me. Who are you?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Sky. I'm the master of the mansion I told you about." Sky stood up and walked to the coffee maker. "May I?"

"Go ahead." The coffee maker was turned on, and after it was done, Sky poured some in a mug. "How do you know Eddie?" Dion was getting impatient.

"He used to be a servant for me." After those words were spoken, Dion froze. All of Eddie's former masters abused him, and one of them was drinking coffee in his office. "About two weeks ago, we had a fight over something unimportant, and I lost my temper by sending him to you."

Meanwhile, Eddie came out of his room and was going to do today's jobs. He almost passed Dion's office, when he heard voices inside. "Who's with Master?" He asked Steven.

"Some guy who said that he knows you. You can take a peek if you want, but don't tell anyone."

Eddie leaned forward to peek through the gap. As he looked through, he could see who Dion was talking to. His eyes widened at who it was. _No...Why is he here?_ He kept quiet so they wouldn't hear him.

"After two weeks without him, I was kind of missing him. He was my favorite to hang around with." Sky explained. "So, I'm here to give you an offer by giving him back to me. Your problems will be over."

After Sky said everything, Dion found out who he was. "You were his former master, the one with the cameras."

Sky almost choked on his drink. "What do you mean?"

"Eddie told me everything about you, and I mean everything." Dion lifted one leg over the other. "Do you know everything that he suffered through before he met you? Do you know how much pain he suffered from just you?"

Sky put down his mug before his anger took control. "Bullshit! Eddie was fine when he was with me!"

"You also kicked him out of your place every night and left him to sleep outside. Do you really think he was happy there?"

"I didn't leave him outside. I let him have an old tent." Sky was then taking steps back as Dion stood up and walked towards him. He was grabbed with both hands on his suit jacket.

"You and Eddie's former masters have caused so much emotional and physical pain to him. He has a difficult time trusting others, including me."

"If he's that much trouble, then just give him back to me." Sky was then pushed to the wall on his back.

"Sorry, but I refuse to give him back to you. You see, Eddie means a lot to me."

Eddie quietly gasped at what Dion said. No one in his life ever said anything like that to him. He snapped out of it when he saw Sky flip Dion so he was pinning him to the wall. He saw Dion push the button on his watch. The small alarm on Steven went off. Eddie stepped back so Steven could quickly enter the office. A few seconds later, all of the security guards ran upstairs and were either in the office or waiting outside. The guards in the office pointed their guns at Sky. "It's time to leave, Sky." Steven warned.

Sky obeyed and let him go. "Do what you want with him. But if you ever want some high-definition cameras-"

"I'm not interested." Dion refused. Steven and the guards guided Sky out of the office, down the stairs, and watched him leave the mansion. Sky crawled into his limo and then he was gone.

Steven went back inside the office. "Are you okay, Master?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. You can go back to your daily routine."

Steven stepped out of his office and went back to his own. Dion decided to get a snack at the kitchen. All that anger from earlier made him hungry. He also went out of his office and was going to go down the stairs, when a hand stopped him. He turned his head to see Eddie, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." He heard him say in a low tone. He hadn't heard Eddie say a word in almost a week.

Forget the snack, Dion had other important things to do. "Eddie, can we talk?" They both went back in the office and sat down on the sofa. Dion looked at Eddie straight in the eyes. "About that incident that happened a week ago, I'm deeply sorry for what I did. It was wrong of me to touch you like that. I was trying to earn your trust the wrong way, and I've been feeling guilty about it since then. I'm guessing even after this apology, you won't forgive me." Dion felt Eddie's hand on his shoulder again.

"I forgave you after what you said to Sky." Eddie then stood up from the sofa. "Would you like me to get you anything?"

"Well, I was going to go downstairs to make a grilled cheese sandwich."

"I'll go make one for you." Eddie went out of the office, walked downstairs, and went into the kitchen to cook. While that was happening, Dion was being patient by playing games on his Xbox360. Eventually, Eddie came back with two plates. Dion paused the game and put the controller down.

"You made one for yourself too?"

"I'm also hungry." Eddie gave one to Dion. He asked, nervously, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Dion was surprised that Eddie would ask such a thing. He smiled and replied, "Of course I don't mind." Dion was regaining happiness again as they ate together, and things went back to normal. He was happy that they were talking to each other again.

"I guess I should go back to my duties." Eddie stood up, but he stopped when Dion grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to play a game with me? I can make this your first job for the day." Shockingly, Dion saw him sit back down and grab a controller. He turned on the Xbox360 and put in a game. After fifteen minutes, they were having a good time together. Dion turned to Eddie, and his heart almost froze. He saw him smiling for the second time. He forgot the game wasn't paused, and an enemy killed his character. Eddie was the one who paused after Dion's character died. He then looked like he was trying to hold in something, but he lost the fight. Instead of crying or releasing his anger, he let out something that Dion has never heard before. He let out his laughter, and it was pretty loud too.


	7. Birthday

Chapter 7: Birthday

It's been over a month since Eddie arrived. Things went back to normal, as he was eating meals with Dion and talking to him again. He was still a bit nervous when talking to others, which needed some work.

Today was a day where everyone was acting strange. Everyone ran from place to place and worried that something wasn't perfect. Eddie went to the kitchen and found Husky, who was also in a rush. "Husky?"

"Eddie, I'm kind of busy at the moment." Husky looked through the fridge for some milk.

"Well, that's the thing. Why is everyone in such a hurry?"

Husky closed the fridge and turned to Eddie. "Do you not know what day it is today?" He saw him shake his head. "Today is Master's birthday."

Eddie blinked, and then got why everyone was in a hurry. But Dion never told Eddie when his birthday was. In fact, he never told him much about himself, except for the fact that he's a virgin. Eddie didn't even make or buy a present for him, and he hadn't really made it up to him for that time Sky was here. But finding a present was a problem. He didn't know what he liked, or what he hated. "Husky, do you know what Master wants for his birthday?"

Husky replied while cracking eggs in the bowl, "It's the same thing every year. He always says he doesn't want anything, but he does enjoy the cake I make for him every year."

After an hour of completing one of his jobs, Eddie went upstairs to see what Steven was doing for Dion's birthday. He stood in front of the door to his office and knocked. His hand turned the knob and he went inside. Steven smiled at his visitor. "What's up, Eddie?" He was rummaging through some boxes.

"I was just wondering. What are you going to do for Master's birthday?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see this box?" He pointed to the box of fireworks he was looking through. "Every year, I plan a firework show."

Eddie sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "I don't know what to get him. I don't know what he likes, or what he hates. I'm afraid that I might get something for him, and he'll reject it."

Steven was amazed at his words. He's never heard Eddie talk like that. He usually stutters, or just says short sentences. "What do you guys usually do together?"

"Well, we've been playing video games a lot recently."

"What if you get a new game for him?"

Eddie smiled and stood up. "I think I might do that. Thanks, Steven!" He was going to head out, until he stopped himself. "Wait, I don't know which game he wants."

After taking advice from Steven, he told him he was going to go to the store where they sell games. He also told him not to tell Dion about all of this. Steven was a nice guy, so he kept his promise. Eddie went out of the mansion and walked down the path where the shop was. After a mile of walking, he found it. He went inside and went to the section where the Xbox360 games displayed. He was looking through them, until one of them caught his eye.

It was now the evening, and everyone ate dinner at the cafeteria. Dion joined them this time, but Eddie and Steven were gone. It was now time for cake. Husky brought it out and placed the delicious, vanilla sweet in front of him. The candles were already lit. "Happy birthday, Master!" Everyone shouted. Dion made a wish in his head, and then blew out the candles. He wished that Eddie would be next to him. The only time he saw him today was morning, when they ate breakfast together. He didn't know where he ran off to.

Everyone took a slice of cake and sat down. James noticed Dion feeling down, and not touching his cake much. "You okay, Master? You barely eaten your slice."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dion stood up, with the plate in his hands. "I'm going to eat upstairs. It's too crowded here."

He was now at his office, sitting on his couch, and eating alone. He sighed, as this was going to be the worst birthday he ever had. He guessed he was right about Eddie forgetting it. He wanted to be beside him all day. Suddenly, a knock was on his door. He sighed and said, "Come in." He immediately lifted his head up as Eddie entered, with his hand behind his back. He closed the door and went towards Dion.

His hands then went forward to reveal a present. "H-Happy birthday, Master." He said in his usual nervous tone. Dion took the present, speechless. He took the time to unwrap it. He threw the wrapping paper on the ground, and gasped at the gift. "It's the sequel to the first game we played together. I hope you like it."

Dion gently placed the game beside him and he stood up. Without warning, he brought Eddie into a hug. "You didn't forget my birthday, after all."

Eddie blushed at the sudden action. "Actually, you never really told me when your birthday was. Husky and the others did."

Dion pulled away. "What were you doing all day? I haven't seen you since morning. I didn't see you when I blew out the candles on the cake."

"At noon, I went to the video game store, and then after that, I helped Steven set up the fire works. Speaking of that, Steven sent me here to tell you they're ready." They both went out of the office, down the stairs, and out of the main entrance. Outside were all the servants, and Steven was holding the matches to light the fireworks. Eddie and Dion sat down on a stair, next to each other.

They waited outside until it was dark enough. Steven lit the first three, and they shot through the sky. Eddie was amazed as they blew up in the sky. He had never seen fireworks in person before. They looked more amazing than on television. Dion was staring at him the whole time. He was happy that Eddie was happy. He scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He predicted that Eddie was going to push him off. Instead, Eddie made a soft gasp, and then relaxed. He placed his head on his shoulder and continued watching the sky.


	8. Fireflies

Chapter 8: Fireflies

There was a bedroom with a king-sized bed. The bed contained white sheets and white pillows. A camera was attached to the corner of the wall, facing the bed. On the bed was Eddie and his former master, Sky. Sky pinned Eddie to the mattress, preventing him from escaping. Eddie tried to push him off. "Stop! I don't want this!" Sky ignored that and unbuttoned the undershirt. His hand then went lower to unzip his pants and pull them off, while Eddie was trying to wiggle himself free.

"Stop moving so much or I'll go rough on you." He tugged the pants off of his legs, along with his boxers and tossed them aside. Eddie's legs were forcefully spread, and he watched in horror as Sky crawled in between them.

"Please, someone help-AH!"

Dion was roughly shaking Eddie awake. "Eddie, wake up!" He got startled as Eddie opened his eyes and quickly sat up. He panted heavily as he looked at his surroundings, and then sighed in relief. He turned his head to Dion. Dion explained, "I heard screams and begs for help in your room. I thought you were in trouble."

Eddie wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I'm fine. It was only a nightmare."

Dion handed him a tissue for the sweat. "Take a nice warm shower. Maybe that will calm you down."

After Eddie took the shower Dion suggested, he calmed down after that bad dream. He slid the curtain open and wrapped a towel around himself. He took the time to dry himself off and put on a clean uniform. He exited the shower room and saw Dion waiting for him. He smiled and greeted, "Hello, Master."

"What are you so happy about?" Dion was actually shocked that Eddie smiled while he said hello. He didn't even hear any stutters.

"Oh, nothing really." Eddie continued to walk to the kitchen.

"Wait." Dion raised his hand. Eddie stopped and turned around. Dion put his hand back down. "Um, I was wondering if during the evening, instead of eating dinner here, we could go to the fancy restaurant near here."

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"Well, if you think about it that way, yeah. You don't have to if you don't want to. But if you did, I'll let you order anything you want."

Eddie had never been asked out on a date before. And it was going to be awkward going on a date with his own master. "S-Sure. Just tell me to get ready when it's time." He then left to do his daily chores.

_He still stutters. Why do I think that's cute?_

Time flew quickly, and it was now six in the evening. Eddie was going to knock on the door to Dion's office, but it flew open in front of him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Only if you're ready." They both walked down the stairs and exited the mansion. A limo was parked outside. "We're taking this to downtown today."

Eventually, the limo arrived at downtown and drove into the parking lot of the restaurant Dion usually goes to. The vehicle stopped in front of the building. Eddie and Dion stepped out, and the car drove to a parking spot. They both went inside and was greeted by a waiter. "Long time no see, Dion. I see you've brought company this time."

The sun went down when they both finished their meals and paid for it. They exited the building and found the limo. They were transported back home. The car stopped in front of the mansion, and they both stepped out. They watched as the car drove off. Eddie was going to head inside, when Dion stopped him. "The date isn't over yet. I want to show you something."

Eddie gulped, as it could be anything. "L-Like what?"

"Remember how I go for walks at night during this season? Well, I want to show you why." Dion guided Eddie down a secret path that no one had ever came across except for himself. This was the first time he was going to show someone else. The entrance to the path was hidden by a bush.

"Master, where are you taking me?" Eddie asked while swinging away a small tree branch.

"It's a surprise. Just keep moving." Dion reach behind himself to grab Eddie's hand, so they wouldn't get lost. Eddie lightly blushed at the touch and kept following him.

"It's kind of late. We should go back. The others might be worried about us."

"We're here." Dion pushed away some bushes so they can go through. He looked at Eddie's reaction at what was in front of him. They were standing on the edge of a cliff. Below it, they could see the whole town from where they were standing. The town looked so pretty with the colorful lights. "That's not all." Dion pointed upwards to a small firefly, lighting its way. Then a few more joined it, and soon, the area was partially taken over by them.

Eddie was in awe at the sight. "Where did they come from? This place is awesome!"

Dion caught one in both hands. "I don't know, but they come here every night during this time." Feeling that he was trapping the little guy, he let it go and watched it fly with the others. While the show was still going on, his hand accidentally touched Eddie's hand. They both looked at their hands touching and blushed. Dion pulled away and apologized, "Sorry, my hand slipped." Ten seconds later, he purposely took Eddie's hand back into his and held it gently.

"Master, did your hand slip again?" Eddie's heart started to beat pretty quick as he didn't let go. He softly gasped as Dion's free arm wrapped around his shoulder. He was nervous that their faces were close to each other. Dion didn't know how Eddie was going to react to his next move, but he decided to go for it anyway. He smiled at the sight in front of him, before leaning forward. Their faces went closer and closer, until Dion closed his eyes and their lips touched softly. Nothing rough, and nothing gone further. They just stood still and enjoyed the warmth.

Dion snapped out of it and broke the kiss. "I'm so sorry. If you want to go back home and not talk to me..." He was interrupted by Eddie placing a hand on his cheek. He had that irresistible smile that always made Dion's heart freeze. Surprisingly, he kissed back. Dion was enjoying all of this, but he kept thinking about the law that would keep them apart. He pulled away. "This is wrong."

Eddie blinked. "What is?"

"Me kissing you was wrong. We can't be together." Dion went from gentle to angry. "It's that stupid fucking law the government made to separate us."

"There's a law?" Eddie has never heard anything like this before.

"A master can't be in a relationship with a servant. No affection, no kissing, no..." Dion couldn't say the last thing. "If we get found out, either you'll get transported to a new place, or we both get arrested. I don't want either way to happen."

"Wait a minute." Eddie realized something. "You mean, all of my former masters were breaking the rules?"

Dion didn't think about that. "Yeah, they were, and Sky is probably still doing so." He then wrapped his arms around Eddie and placed his head on his shoulder.

"Master, what about-"

"We're alone right now. I order you to stay with me like this for a few minutes. It feels so peaceful." Dion closed his eyes as Eddie hugged him back.


	9. Evidence

Chapter 9: Evidence

Eddie and Dion followed the trail back to the main path and went back home. Steven was outside and saw them coming. "Master, you're alive! I was going to call the guards to search the whole place."

"Sorry for worrying you. I went on my nightly walk and lost track of time. We'll be heading to bed now."

It was the next day in the afternoon where Dion took a visit to Steven's office. "You want me to WHAT?" Steven was shocked at Dion's request.

"All you have to do is sneak into Sky's mansion and retrieve the tape in his bedroom."

"But Master, isn't that trespassing?"

"Sure, but it'll make someone's life better. If you get caught, then I'll bale you all out of jail."

"That doesn't make me feel better, but I'll do it. First, let me print the layout of the mansion."

Steven and the guards all rode in limos, and headed for the nine-mile ride to Sky's mansion. The drivers were ordered to not park directly in front of the building, but to park close enough to see it. The moment they saw the mansion in the distance, the limos parked to the side. Steven and the guards stepped out and marched towards the house. "Sir, do you even know where the bedroom is in that place?" One of the guards asked.

Steven took out the folded, blue paper from his pocket. He opened it up. "I got the blue prints to the house right here. Now, huddle up!" All the guards huddled around Steven. "We're going to go through the back door. Through there, that is where they hold their clean uniforms. We'll be disguising ourselves as our target's servants. After changing, we'll sneak straight into the bedroom and get what Master wants." After explaining everything else, they all walked quietly to the back of the mansion. Steven tried turning the knob of the back door, but unfortunately, it was locked.

"Let me try to unlock it, sir." One of the guards took out a hair pin and used it to pick the lock. Eventually, the deed was done, and the door slowly swung open. Everyone went inside and stripped out of their uniforms. They tried to change into their disguises as fast as they could.

"Now we can have the run of this place. But don't try to run into Sky, or else he might not remember hiring you. Now, stay close to me at all times." Steven lead the guards to the main entrance. They hid under the stairs. "According to this, his bedroom is...right next to us?" He looked to his right, and there it was, right out in the open. They tip-toed to the door.

One of the guards put his ear to the door. "Sir, someone is in there."

"It must be Sky. We must distract him out of that room."

Suddenly, there was a loud alarm going off at the other side of the main entrance. One of the guards had pulled the fire alarm. "Would this work?"

"YOU..." Steven gasped and was going to beat the sense out of him, when they heard footsteps coming closer to the bedroom door. They all hid under the stairs again.

Sky slammed his door open and ran to the exit. "My house is on fire!" He immediately ran outside. Steven and the guards quickly ran inside Sky's bedroom. The door was closed so the fire alarm was muffled.

"Now to find the tapes." Steven looked for the camera, and there it was, attached to the wall. The problem was, it was too high up for him.

"I'll get you up there." The tallest and strongest guard lifted Steven up, face-to-face with the camera. Steven pressed the eject button, and out came a CD. He was then placed back on the floor.

"Sir, I found more disks!" One of the guards pointed to a stack of them next to the television on top of the dresser. "The weird thing is, most of them are all labeled as _Special_."

"Let's bring them all back and check them out." Steven and the others ran back to the uniform room. They grabbed their own uniforms and headed out the back door. Steven poked his head out of the corner to check if the front yard is clear. Sky and his servants were outside, waiting for the fire truck while panicking about a false fire they didn't know about. Steven sighed. "We're going to have to wait it out."

Eventually, a fire truck came and stopped in front of Sky. The fire fighters stepped out of the truck. Two of them brought out a hose while the others went inside the mansion to look for any trapped servants. A few minutes later, the fire fighters came out, and they were disappointed. "There's no fire here."

"WHAT?" Sky's jaw dropped. "Then who pulled the fire alarm?"

"Maybe one of your jokester servants. But we're going back to the station now. Stay safe." All the fire fighters went inside the truck and drove back to the station.

"Fucking unbelievable." Sky was pissed. "When I find out who did this, I'm going to make them say sorry." Him and his servants went back in the mansion.

Steven smirked. "Time to get out of here, boys." They all ran away from the mansion and to the limos that were parked. They took no time to change back into their regular attire while being driven nine miles back to Dion's place.

"Can't you guys change clothes at a later time?" The driver asked.

The limos dropped them off in front of the mansion and took off. "You did good, boys. You can go back to your regular duties while I check the disks out for any proof." Steven went in the mansion and headed upstairs. He walked to the left hallway, where his office was and stopped at his door. He unlocked it and went inside. He wiped the little blocks off his desk and placed the disks and his laptop on it. He was going to slide a CD into the laptop, when he heard a knock.

Dion entered the room. "Did you get them?"

Steven smirked and pointed at the stack. "I sure did. Right now, I'm checking them for proof that he should be arrested." Dion went beside him to also watch. Steven slid the CD into the laptop. The screen showed Sky and an innocent servant in his room. Let's just say that the servant wasn't having a great time on the bed. Steven pressed the stop button and ejected the CD. "Poor guy. Anyway, now we have enough proof."

Dion looked at the second stack of disks. "What are these, and why are they labeled as _Special_?"

"I have no idea. I'll put one CD in." Steven took the one on top and put the CD on the tray. He then sent it in the laptop. The screen was set in Sky's room again, but with Sky, there was someone familiar on his bed. "E...Eddie?" Steven's eyes widened and his jaw almost dropped. Dion's heart broke into two as he watched Sky on top of Eddie, while the poor Latino screamed in pain. Steven stopped the video and ejected the CD. He then put in another _Special_ CD in the laptop, and then repeated for half of the stack.

"Steven, no more." Dion held back a tear.

Steven put the CD down. "All the disks labeled as _Special_ all have Eddie in it. No wonder he wasn't talkative when he first arrived here." He closed his laptop and stood up from his seat. "Let's get the police."

Meanwhile, back at Sky's place, the doorbell rang. He opened the door, and he was greeted by the cops. "Is this another prank, because I'm not happy at all?" He was suddenly turned around by the cops and was put in handcuffs. "W-What is this?"


	10. Promotion

Chapter 10: Promotion

The next day, one of the servants told Eddie that Master wanted to talk to him about something. He happily walked up the stairs to his office, when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Steven was the one hugging him. "Eddie, now I know everything about you. I never would have guessed why Master wanted me to do that mission yesterday." He then let go and ran down the stairs.

"Okay?" Eddie didn't understand what Steven meant, but he shook it off. He arrived at the door and turned the knob. He poked his head in. "Master?"

"Eddie, I'm happy that you're here. Come in." Dion saw him enter his office. He stood up from the sofa and stopped in front of him. He had a rolled up newspaper in his hand. He gave it to Eddie and ordered, "Read the front page."

Eddie unrolled the newspaper and stared at the front page. He froze as he saw a picture of Sky in handcuffs. "W-What is this? But why?" Dion then took out the _Special_ disks and held them up for him to see. Eddie's eyes widened, as he knew those disks anywhere. "How did you get those?"

"That was Steven's doing, but we all did this for you. Are you happy?"

Eddie was extremely happy, but he thought that he didn't deserve all of this. "But why me? I'm just an ordinary servant, and-"

"I also have another present for you." Dion looked through the drawer under the table. He took out a box that looked like something to hold jewelry in. He went back to Eddie and held the box out to him.

Concerned about what was in the box, Eddie opened it slowly. He lightly gasped as in the box was a Dion badge, but it was all in gold. He pointed at himself. "For me?"

"It's not just for decoration." Dion explained. "I'm giving you a promotion. I'm promoting you to vice master."

"What do vice masters do?"

"Vice Masters do jobs like a regular servant, but there is one difference. I chose you to have it because if I ever die, I want you to be the next head of this mansion."

Eddie's heart began to beat faster. "I...I don't know what to say."

Dion removed the silver badge from Eddie's uniform and put in the gold one. "There is also another thing that vice masters can do legally."

Eddie felt hands on his shoulders. "Do you mean...we can..."

"Yes." Dion pulled him into a hug. "Eddie, I like you."

"What?"

"I like you, Eddie. I'm so happy that you came into my life. You probably still don't trust me a bit, but if you want someone to trust, it's me. I can help you forget everything that's happened to you." Dion hugged him tighter. "Please don't move to a different place." He then felt arms hugging him back.

Eddie had that irresistible smile again. "I trust you, Master." He leaned forward to softly kiss him. They stayed like that for ten seconds, until he pulled away. "Do you want to get lunch with me?"

"Gladly." Dion took his hand into Eddie's and they went out of the office together.

When one servant saw Eddie's new badge, the news spread quickly throughout the mansion. Husky was making lunch for the two. "It's about time you chose someone." Husky explained. "We wouldn't know what to do if you died without a vice master."

Steven came in the kitchen, looking for Eddie. "Eddie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Eddie let go of Dion's hand. "I'll be back." He followed Steven to the hallway. The other servants were waiting for him. "I thought you said you only wanted to talk."

"We all do." everyone said.

Aleks stepped forward. "Eddie, now that you trust Master, would you be able to trust us as well?"

Eddie frowned and looked down. "I'm not sure."

Kevin also stepped forward. "You can trust us too. We promise to never hurt you in any way."

"All of us know what happened to you in the past." Seamus blurted. "Steven has shown us the CD-" He was then punched in the face by James.

"Don't tell him that!" James shouted.

Eddie's face turned red. "I-I think I'll go back in the kitchen." He did what he said and stood next to Dion.

James brought his hand to his face. "We all blew it."

It was now ten o'clock at night. Eddie and Dion went back to the mansion after taking another visit to their secret hideout. They went inside and went upstairs to the door to Dion's room. "I'll see you tomorrow." Eddie waved and turned around.

"Hold on." Dion stopped him. "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"W-What? Um..." Eddie's face turned red again.

"Just sleeping, cuddling, and nothing else."

After brushing his teeth, Eddie changed into his pajamas. He then went inside the bedroom. "Hello?"

Dion was already in his pajamas, and already under the blanket. "Don't be afraid. Come and join me." He watched as Eddie crawled on the bed and slid into the covers.

Eddie whimpered as he felt arms around himself. "Master..."

"Good night, Eddie." That was the last thing Dion said tonight and snoozed. Eddie placed his head against his chest and closed his eyes.


	11. Feels Good

WARNING: This chapter contains m/m adult content.

Chapter 11: Feels Good

The next day in the afternoon, after eating lunch with Dion, Eddie ran downstairs to the exit. "Hey, Edd-" Steven's mouth was suddenly covered by a hand.

"Be quiet. I'm...I'm going outside." Eddie pulled his hand away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the store, but I'm buying something personal."

An hour later, after taking a trip to the store, Eddie had a paper bag in his hand, which he requested to the cashier to cover his item. He went inside the mansion, up the stairs, and quietly found his way to Dion's room. He went inside, tip-toed to the nightstand, and placed the paper bag in the drawer.

It was now the evening, and everyone already ate their dinner. Eddie and Dion were at their secret spot, gazing over the town. They were sitting by a tree, with Eddie's head on Dion's shoulder. "Why did you want me here so early?" Dion asked.

"No reason." Eddie lied. When the sky turned dark enough, the fireflies started to come out and light up. During the light show, Eddie and Dion turned to each other and kissed. Surprisingly, Eddie pulled him further and deepened it, with his hand on the back of his head. Dion wrapped an arm around his waist and, without warning, ran his tongue against the other boy's lips. Eddie opened up and let the intruder inside. He lightly blushed as their tongues ran across each other.

Dion was getting dizzy from lack of breath, so he pulled away. He said while panting, "Eddie, you've never kissed me like that before." He wondered if someone put something in Eddie's breakfast this morning.

Eddie looked up at him while also catching his breath. "Master, can we...can we..."

It was around nine-thirty at night. Back at the mansion, the lamp in Dion's bedroom was set to make a dim light, but bright enough to see the room. Eddie and Dion sat on the edge of the bed, kissing again. They had their arms around each other so they wouldn't fall off the bed. Instead of just letting Dion's tongue inside his mouth, Eddie's own fought against it. It was the battle for who was going to be dominant. As they ran across each other again, Eddie let out a muffled moan. Dion pushed his way and achieved victory. His hand slid from his back and moved back and forth on his chest.

He broke the kiss, and then lightly pushed Eddie on his back, with his head hitting the pillow. He crawled on top of him, pinning his shoulders with his hands. "Eddie, are you sure you want this?" He asked, concerned. "You've been through a lot of bad times in the past. I don't want you to have more bad memories. This is also going to be my first time, and I don't want to regret it if you don't like it."

Eddie put on a weak smile and nodded. Dion leaned forward and kissed him while unbuttoning the undershirt. His hand was planted on his chest and moved back and forth again. He heard a "Mmph" sound when his hand felt sensitive skin. He spread the tuxedo jacket and undershirt apart so he could see more. They pulled away from the kiss, while Eddie lightly blushed as his bare torso was shown. He let Dion pull his glasses off his face and put them on the night stand.

"I'll be gentle." Dion's hand ran across his left nipple. He heard a whimper as the index finger teased him in circles. Eddie turned his head to the side from embarrassment and closed his eyes. He parted his lips and let out a slight moan as he felt lips around the tiny nub. Dion ran his tongue against it while his hand went to his other nipple and gently tugged on it. He felt hands grab his shoulders, and then they traveled up to the back of his head. He pulled himself up from his chest to his neck. "If you ever want me to stop, just say so."

Eddie felt kisses around his sensitive neck, and a hand went further south to his pants. He tilted his head upwards as Dion gently took hold of his crotch. "Oh, Master." He groaned as the hand rubbed up and down slowly, and blushed as he started to grow. He used both of his hands to reach for Dion's chest and unbuttoned his undershirt. They both pulled off their top clothing and tossed them beside the bed. Eddie gulped as he let his partner unzip his pants. He sat up so he could do the same with the other.

"Eddie..." Dion said breathlessly while he crawled back on top of him. Without warning, he slowly slid his hand under Eddie's unzipped pants and boxers and wrapped his fingers tightly around his member. The hand stroked up and down slowly, from the head to the base.

Eddie gripped on to the bed sheets. "Ah, god, Master!" He panted as he throbbed in the other's hand. He had never been so aroused by anyone before. For the first time, it felt...good.

"At this time, I allow you to call me by my first name." Dion grabbed both sides of Eddie's pants and boxers and pulled them down. He took out one leg after the other and let them join with their tops beside the bed. He then spread Eddie's legs apart.

"Dion..." This was the first time Eddie had ever said his name. It kept ringing in his ears. He felt the bottom of his shaft gently held, and suddenly, hot breath was against the tip. "Dion, shouldn't I be doing that to you instead?" He then made short grunts as he felt the tongue lick from the bottom to the top.

Dion pulled away for a second. "What if I want to? Just sit back." Then, he took the first two inches in his mouth and moved his head up and down. Eddie gasped and arched his back. He brought his hand to his head and grabbed a handful of his own hair. He made a louder moan as Dion went deeper, almost touching his throat.

He didn't tell him this, but he never actually received oral before. In the past, his former masters wouldn't care about that stuff, unless it was performed on themselves. Other foreplay was the same story. Eddie placed a hand on Dion's head and lightly yelped as he could feel his tongue swirl around his cock. Dion slipped it out of his mouth and licked it one last time, before sitting back up. He had never seen Eddie so out of breath, but in a good way. He took the time to strip out of his own pants and crawled back on top of Eddie. Eddie smiled and said, "That was am-mazing."

Dion smiled back and leaned forward. He made out with him once again as he moved his body forward. They both moaned in the kiss as Dion thrust his own erection against the other. It made it easier to do this when Eddie's was slick, due to the actions from earlier. Dion pulled away from the kiss after needing to breathe. "How do you feel?"

"Really good." Eddie blushed as his legs were spread further apart. He knew what was going to come next. "Wait, before you do anything..." He sat up to reach for the drawer in the night stand. He took out a small tube and gave it to Dion.

Dion blinked at the tube of lubricant. "When did you get this?"

"This afternoon. I didn't want anyone to see me buy it at the store, so I left at the right time."

Dion grinned. "You're such a sly fox." He opened the lid and applied some to his fingers. He put the tube on the night stand and brought his hand between Eddie's legs. His finger gently rubbed against the entrance, making Eddie turn his head to the side from embarrassment again. Then, he slowly inserted his finger into the tight opening. Eddie made a loud gasp, and then winced. "Relax, it'll feel good soon." Dion moved his finger in and out and kept staring at his partner's face for any discomfort.

Eddie calmed down after he got used to the feeling. He then made soft moans as the appendage moved around inside him. The sounds grew louder when another finger was added inside and stretched him out even more. He used his hands to spread his legs further so Dion could have an easier time stretching out his hole. In the past, it used to hurt so much. But now, everything has changed and he wanted more. "OH!" He yelled when Dion unintentionally rubbed against a bundle of nerves.

Worried that he might have hurt him, Dion paused for a moment. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Keep doing that." Eddie cried out again as the certain spot was hit again and again. His face turned red again from being so loud. His voice went softer when Dion slowed down until he completely stopped. He caught his breath as the fingers were pulled out.

Dion reached over to grab the tube, but Eddie got to it first. He blinked when he saw him apply the substance to his hand. He went from confusion to pleasure as Eddie covered his dick with lube for him. "I could have done this myself." He tilted his head up as Eddie made sure every inch was covered. Eddie then stopped and put the tube back on the table. He lied down on his back, with his legs apart again.

"I'm ready." Eddie saw Dion crawl forward and went between his legs. He felt him positioning himself right in the center.

"Here I go." Dion closed his eyes and slowly thrust forward. Eddie grabbed the sheets again as he felt him push in. There was a loud cry every time an inch was inside. Dion stopped midway so Eddie can adjust. Eddie brought his legs around Dion's waist and forced him all the way in. He let out another loud yelp and took deep breaths. Dion was also breathing heavily as he felt the inner walls clench around him.

Eddie put on a smile as he tried to adjust. Dion went down to kiss him on the cheek. He saw him nod his head, as he was ready. He pulled out half way, and then slowly pushed back in. Eddie made weak moans from slight pain as Dion repeated the process. He saw him lean forward and felt his head on his shoulder. "Oh Dion..." He brought his arms around his partner's neck as the other thrust in all the way deeply. He felt arms go around his back and heard a long groan from Dion.

From the sounds that Eddie was making, Dion took it up a notch and went a bit faster. "It feels so hot inside you." He grunted as it got tighter.

Eddie threw his head upwards as the rhythm went quicker. "Don't stop!" He nearly screamed as he felt him ram harder. Dion then kept him slightly quiet by bringing his face to Eddie's and kissed. His hand found Eddie's hand and their fingers intertwined. He felt his hand squeezed after each push. Their actions started making the bed creak violently. They hoped that Steven wouldn't walk by their door. If he did, he would think that they were in danger.

Dion broke the kiss and slowed down. "Eddie, tell me the truth. Are you happy?"

Eddie smiled and replied, "If it's you, then yes. Please continue." Dion spread Eddie's legs further and continued where he left off at a quick pace again, making the bed creak loudly again. His hand went down to Eddie's cock and grasped it. He pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. Eddie's tone of voice went louder, as this was also never been done to him before. "You don't have to-"

"I want you to enjoy it as much as I do." Dion felt arms around his neck again and leaned over so Eddie could hold him close easier. His hand squeezed tighter around Eddie's cock as he was getting close. "Eddie, I'm gonna come!"

"O-Okay." Eddie dug his nails into his partner's back as Dion went faster than before. Due to the increase of speed, his prostate getting hit every time, and the hand gripping tightly on his dick, he couldn't hold out much longer as well. They both started to moan at the same time as the end was building up. "Oh Dion, I'm...I'm-AH!" He made a loud scream as he came on his own stomach and chest. Dion lied still and groaned through his release inside him. They held each other close as they trembled in pleasure.

Ten minutes later, everything was cleaned up. Dion was behind Eddie on their sides, under the blanket. He had an arm around his waist. "Did I hurt you too much?" He asked, worried.

Eddie flipped his body so he was still on his side, but facing Dion. He smiled while he replied, "No. For the first time, it actually felt good." He put his head beside the other's chest. "Good night, Dion."

Dion smiled while closing his eyes and replied, "Don't forget to call me Master in the morning."


	12. Amusement Park

Chapter 12: Amusement Park

Steven opened the door to the master's office. He had a newspaper in his hand. Dion and Eddie were eating breakfast together as usual. Dion turned his head to Steven. "Thanks for the newspap...er."

Steven looked exhausted, with dark circles around his eyes. He yawned as he placed the newspaper on the table. Then, he leaned forward to whisper in Dion's ear, "Next time at night, make sure you two aren't so loud." He pulled himself away and headed out the door.

Eddie saw Dion heavily blush. "You okay, Master?"

Dion didn't respond and opened up the newspaper. He turned the page and a story caught his eye. The new amusement park that opened recently is going to have an opening ceremony for its roller coaster. The owner of the park is inviting everyone to come see a lucky winner chosen in a raffle cut the grand opening ribbon to the coaster this afternoon. "Eddie, do you like roller coasters?"

Eddie blinked and replied, "Of course I do. I once went on one when I was a little kid. Why do you ask?"

Dion handed him the paper and turned the page to the story. "Do you want to go in an hour? We can also see the cutting of the ribbon."

Eddie looked up, smiled, and nodded. "Sure!"

One hour later, Eddie was done with one of his daily chores. His excitement took over as he ran from the bottom left hallway to the main entrance. Steven opened the door for him. "Have a safe trip. I'll watch the house." He waved. Eddie waved back and ran down the stone stairs.

Dion was already in the limo, waiting for him. He smiled as he saw Eddie run down the stairs and to the car. He pushed a button so the door on Eddie's side would open automatically. Eddie climbed in and put on his seat belt. "We're ready." Dion told the driver. The driver only nodded and gently stepped on the gas pedal. The car took off to the park.

Half an hour later, the car arrived at the park. It drove to the entrance to the park and stopped. Eddie and Dion got out from the right side and waved to the driver. The limo then took off. They turned around to look at the entrance. "Whoa." Eddie was amazed at how big the park was and how many people are here. "This place is huge."

They walked into the entrance, paid the fee for both of them, and passed it. "There it is." Dion pointed to the roller coaster that will be opening in one hour. "So, what do you want to do for an hour?"

When Eddie was little, his favorite attraction was the bumper cars. Eddie and Dion were in separate cars, facing each other. When the ride started, all they did was keep bumping into each other and bumping behind one another. When Eddie got Dion from behind, he giggled slightly. Dion tried to get behind him to do the same thing, but it was no good. Eddie was an expert at this ride. He bumped into Dion on the side a little too hard, which made him fly out of his car and into Dion's. They looked at each other, and then laughed at what happened.

"I'll try to be careful next time." Eddie jumped out of the bumper car. The couple had fun for the rest of the hour going on other rides and eating junk food, especially cotton candy. Eddie took a bite out of the pink fluff on the stick. He didn't have a watch on him, so he had to ask Dion, "What time does the ribbon-cutting start?"

Dion looked down at his wrist, and then gasped. "It happens in five minutes!"

"What? We gotta run over there!" They both ran to the other side of the park where the roller coaster is. When they made it there, a huge crowd of people were by the entrance to the ride. They were in the back of the crowd, but they could still see the front, which was good. "We're going to ride this after it opens, right?" Eddie asked with a big smile.

"Of course. I'm also a fan of extreme rides." Dion looked down at his watch again, and the big hand moved to the 12, counting the next hour.

A young lady that appeared to be a supervisor for the park arrived to the entrance, "Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a great day today." She paused for a moment to let the crowd yell in excitement. "That's good to hear, because today, we are opening our new thrilling attraction. This huge roller coaster can make the insides of you explode." She paused for another moment. "I was just kidding. Anyway, let's get this started. The manager to this park decided to make a little raffle to who gets to cut the ribbon. If you want to participate, please come over and sign your name on one of these ripped pieces of paper."

Eddie grabbed Dion's hand and pulled him further. "Let's hope one of us wins." They both stopped at the table and each took a ripped piece of paper. They wrote their name on their own piece and put them in the wheel where you turn the crank to shuffle the paper. After that, they went back to their spot in the audience.

"Is everyone done?" The lady asked. "Great! I will now call out the man that owns the whole park. He will be spinning the raffle wheel and pick out the name." She turned to the side and lent out an arm. "Come on out, Jordan Mathewson!"

Everyone cheered when the manager, known as Jordan, arrived at the entrance, except for one person. "How are you feeling?" Dion playfully nudged Eddie with his elbow. His smile went away when he saw Eddie's face. Eddie wasn't excited at all. In fact, he looked really frightened from the sight in front of him. Dion saw him take a few steps back. He then saw him turn around and take off. "Eddie, wait!" This was so confusing. Dion had no clue on why Eddie was acting like this. He saw him run behind one of the carnival tents and followed.

Meanwhile, Jordan spun the raffle wheel until he thought it was completely shuffled. He stopped and opened the hatch to dig around. He took one piece of paper with a name written on it. "I have a name. And the winner to open the roller coaster is, " He opened the piece of paper. "Eddie Cardona!" Seconds passed, and there was no response. Being impatient, he tossed the paper aside and chose another name, but a thought inside his head came up. _Strange, that name sounded familiar._

Dion leaned over behind the carnival tent, and saw Eddie sitting by it on the grass. He looked worse than before. Dion bent on his knees in front of him. He placed a hand on the startled male's shoulder. "Eddie, what in the world is going on?"

Eddie looked up, still feeling tense. "J-Jordan..." He looked like he was about to cry, but he held it in. "Jordan Mathewson was my second former master."

Silence filled in for ten seconds, until Dion was fully surprised. "What? Are you sure?"

Eddie nodded. "I'll never forget that name. I'll never forget the red hat he always wore on his head."

There was one thing that confused the both of them. "I thought you said he lost his house and became homeless."

"I thought so too. I don't know how he became the head of this park." Eddie hugged Dion close. "Can we get out of here? I don't feel safe here anymore."

It was half an hour later when their limo parked in front of the mansion. Eddie and Dion exited the car and walked to the door together. They opened the doors and were greeted by Aleks. "Hey guys, how was the trip?"

Without Aleks feeling too concerned, Dion replied, "It was okay." He took Eddie with him, passed Aleks, and went up the stairs.

Meanwhile during lunch, Eddie and Dion were watching TV while eating. Eddie still felt guilty about going home from that moment in the park. He paused his meal and turned his head to his master. "I'm sorry."

Dion also paused and stared back. "For what?"

"I'm sorry for ending our trip earlier. I should have kept my mouth shut."

Dion put his plate on the table in front of them and scooted closer to him. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. I'm glad you said something instead of just keeping it to yourself."

As soon as Eddie felt an arm around him, he smiled at both of his comfort and warmth. He leaned sideways to rest on his shoulder. His heart began to beat faster. _Why is my heart doing this when I'm around him?_


	13. Apology

Chapter 13: Apology

It was the next day after breakfast, when Eddie went to the bar to talk to Kevin. They were both sitting at a table, face to face. "So, what brings you here?" Kevin asked.

Eddie put his elbow on the table and leaned his head on his hand. "I have this problem with Master."

If something involves with Dion, something is definitely up. Kevin wanted to know. "Did Master hurt you in any way?"

"No, it's not that." Eddie lifted his arm off the table and brought his hand to his chest. "M-My heart. Whenever I'm around him or close to him, it beats really fast, and sometimes it pounds so hard, that it kind of hurts."

Kevin thought about for a moment, and then smirked at how dumb Eddie was. "I know what it is."

"You do?"

"It's obvious. Eddie, you're in love with him."

Eddie felt relieved at first, but then he realized it. "Wait a minute. Love?"

"Yeah. Haven't you ever fallen for someone before?"

Eddie looked down from embarrassment. "I guess not. But I'm not sure how Master feels. He said he liked me. He never told me that he loves me."

"Then just tell him how you feel, simple as that."

Eddie exited the bar, out of the hallway and to the stairs. He went up the stairs and stopped at Dion's office. He opened the door without knocking. Dion only lets Eddie open the door without knocking. Eddie entered the office and closed the door. He stood to the side of Dion, who was sitting on the sofa, playing his games. Dion paused his game and turned to him. "What's up, Eddie?"

"Master, I...I..." Eddie realized that this was going to be tough getting these words out. His heart was beating hard again. He sighed as he couldn't say it. He asked this as a substitute, "Do you want a snack?"

Dion looked at the clock on the wall. "I am a little hungry. Could you fetch me those tasty cheese puffs in the kitchen cabinet?"

"As you wish." Eddie complied and exited the office, secretly putting on a frown. He closed the door behind him.

"Not so easy, is it?" Kevin stood at the side of Eddie. He saw him shake his head.

"He looked like he was busy with his games, so I'm waiting until tonight."

"Good luck with that."

The day went by quickly. It was already night time, and Eddie and Dion were getting ready for their nightly walk together. "Just use your watch if anything happens." Steven reminded.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, Eddie." They both exited the mansion. Eddie's heart was beating fast again. He was silent while they walked down the stairs. Dion noticed this. "You haven't really spoken to me all day. Is something up?"

Eddie couldn't take it anymore. He stopped at the middle step of the stairs and reached for his master's hand. Dion paused his actions when his hand was grabbed. He looked behind him to see Eddie feeling nervous. "M-Master," Eddie's face had direct eye contact with the other. He finally confessed, "I love you."

Dion was blown away by what Eddie just said. "You what?"

Eddie suddenly brought the other into a hug. "I love you, Master. Out of all the ones I served, you're my favorite. You taught me how to be happy again." He then frowned. "If you don't feel the same, I'll move to another place."

Dion didn't want him to leave. "No." He wrapped his arms around the older male, tightly. "Don't you ever think of leaving. I love you too." He then lifted the boy's chin and kissed. They stayed like that for five seconds, until they pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Let's go to our spot." Suggested Eddie. They held hands while walking down the path.

While walking, Dion let go. "I forgot to use the bathroom before we left. You mind if I go in one of the bushes over there?" Eddie nodded and let him go into the forest to relieve himself. He leaned his back against a tree, waiting patiently.

"I bet you're happy with him, aren't you?" A voice was heard behind the tree he was leaning against. Eddie turned from relaxed to wanting to get the hell out of here. He recognized that voice. He was afraid he might get kidnapped or worse. "Don't worry, I come in peace."

Eddie looked down at the ground. "I don't believe you." His heart began to pound, but not from love this time. "How did you find me?"

"After the grand opening of the new ride, I went to get a snack from one of the stands. I saw you and your master exit the park."

"Did you come to take me back?"

Jordan made a small chuckle. "No, I'm here to apologize." He felt the need to cross his arms. "Ever since I became the head of the park, I've been wanting to meet you again. I'm sorry for all the things I have done. I'm sorry for all the punishments I gave to you. I'm sorry for treating you like that. Do you forgive me?"

Eddie's hands turned into fists from anger. He held in the need to shout. "You pushed me around. Your other former servants bullied me and lead me into trouble. You watched me strip my clothes every day. You...You even ignored my pleas to stop when you touched me. I can't forgive you after all that you did to me." He wished Jordan was already gone. "Please leave, before Master comes back. He knows all about you."

Jordan frowned, but complied. "As you wish. It was nice talking to you again, Eddie. So long." Eddie heard footsteps walk away from the tree. The sound of twigs crunching and dirt being squished slowly faded away.

Dion came out of the forest after using one of the bushes to pee. "Sorry I took so long."

"I-It's fine. Let's just go to our hangout."


	14. What It's Like

WARNING: This chapter contains m/m adult content.

Chapter 14: What It's Like

The fireflies lit up the secret hangout where Eddie and Dion were sitting by a tree, staring at the view of the town. Eddie decided not to talk about what happened while Dion was gone. If he did, then the other would be real worried and ask questions he didn't want to answer.

"I have a confession to make." Dion broke the silence. Eddie looked up at him. "Whenever you make that irresistible smile, my heart warms up a lot."

"You mean, like this?" Eddie purposely made a funny happy face.

Dion couldn't help but laugh. Then, he calmed down. "Do you know what we have to work on next?"

Eddie blinked. "No, I don't. What is it?"

"We need to work on you warming up to the other servants."

"But I can talk to them just fine."

"Yeah, but you don't do anything around them. And Steven told me you still stutter your words around others."

Eddie looked down, feeling guilty. "I-I guess so." He was then pulled close to the other. He made a small squeak.

"You don't have to stutter your words now." Dion said, but in a rather seductive tone. "You're with me." He took hold of Eddie's tuxedo jacket and softly pressed his lips against his. He smiled in the kiss when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, grabbing them. He took the opportunity to crawl in front of him and lightly pushed him against the tree. He felt him kiss back.

Eddie pulled away. "Master, no."

Dion felt as if he forced Eddie into this. "Sorry, I'll stop."

"No, it's not that. I meant that we shouldn't go through with this here. Someone might see us."

Relief suddenly occurred to Dion. "No one ever comes here at this time, so don't worry about it." He felt Eddie grasp his hips and pull him closer. He smirked. "What about people seeing us?" He asked sarcastically.

"S-Shut up." Eddie pulled him into another kiss and rubbed his sides up and down slowly. He heard a slight moan in the kiss from his master when a hand traveled down to his inner thigh.

Dion pulled away to catch his breath. "I want you." He then leaned back to claim the other's mouth once again while adjusting his leg to another location. His knee pressed against Eddie's lower regions.

Eddie broke the kiss, completely distracted from Dion's actions. "M-Master." He blushed as he started to get hard. His hand that was on Dion's leg traveled up to the bump on his crotch and caressed there in circles.

Dion's breathing grew heavier from what Eddie was doing. "Don't call me that. Say my name." When Eddie heard that, it sounded like he was being rather submissive. Dion's pants were tightening up, making him uncomfortable. He unzipped his own fly, and then Eddie got in the way and pulled down both his pants and boxers. Eddie did the same with his own. His face turned slightly red as his privates were shown. He was getting more aroused by seeing how big Dion was, and wanting to just grab it. His wish came true when his hand reached out to wrap his fingers around it and stroked up and down slowly. Dion suddenly tilted his head up from pleasure and groaned aloud.

Eddie was caught by surprise when Dion did the same to him, but with a tighter grip. "Dion-mph!" His sentence was cut off when he was brought into another kiss. He moaned in his mouth as Dion's hand kept rubbing the sensitive parts of his dick. Dion also made a soft noise as he was getting the same treatment. Soon, their bodies moved closer so they could grind against each other. Eddie's hand held both of their erections and rubbed both of them together. That caused the kiss to be broken and caused him to gasp.

"Eddie..." Dion was feeling the same way and held on to Eddie's shoulders for support. But tonight, he wanted to try something new. "Wait, stop. I want to ask you something."

Eddie's hand slowly came to a stop and let go. "What is it?"

Dion didn't know how Eddie would react, but decided to ask anyway. "I was wondering if you wanted to try something new with me."

Eddie felt a little nervous as it could be anything. "It depends on what that something is."

"How would you like to be the top?"

Eddie blinked and thought that was nothing new to him. In the past, a few times, his former masters would force him to ride on top of them. "That doesn't sound very new to me. I've ridden on top before."

Dion almost chuckled at how Eddie wasn't very bright. "That's not what I meant. Here, let me show you." He crawled to the big boulder near where Eddie was standing. He grabbed it with two hands and bent over, with his back end facing the other. When Eddie saw the position Dion was in, he now knew what he meant. He was worried, because he had never been a top before. Dion turned his head to look behind him. "I want to know what it's like."

Eddie was also worried because he didn't want to cause any pain. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be fine. Please, come here." Dion waited for Eddie to crawl behind him. He dug into his suit pocket and pulled out the tube of lubricant.

"Why did you have that in your pocket?"

"I'm always prepared." Dion saw the weird look on his face. "I don't take it everywhere I go."

"Alright, sheesh." Eddie opened the cap and applied some of the goop to his fingers. He set the tube to the side. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt my own master."

Dion nodded and looked down to the grass. Eddie brought his hand to the hole and pushed a single finger against it. Then, the finger went deeper, penetrating it slowly. Dion held onto the boulder tighter and let out a short, loud yelp. He whimpered as he tried to get used to the new feeling. The finger started moving in and out slowly, trying not to hurt him. "It feels weird." Dion blurted, and then shouted again as it went in deeper.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier."

Dion smiled. "I'm fine, keep going." He started to calm down as he was getting used to it. The pain was fading away, until Eddie added another finger in him. Dion cried out and held in his tears. He whimpered with his mouth hanging open after every thrust the fingers made. His body almost shook when they started to fully stretch him out in a scissoring motion. "Oh my god, Eddie!" The pain subsided, and he was starting to enjoy it. Eddie smiled as the other was enjoying this. He heard a gasp as he quickened the pace of his fingers. It almost looked like his master was squirming.

Seeming as if he was used to it by now, Eddie slowed down and pulled them out. He grabbed the lube that was sitting on the grass and applied a bigger portion to his hand. He took the time to rub it on himself, enough that he won't hurt his partner very much. He dropped the tube and crawled behind Dion. "I'm gonna push it in." He warned.

Dion was desperate for him to just do it already. "Go on. I can't wait anymore." He closed his eyes as Eddie positioned himself. Also tired of waiting, Eddie moved forward and slowly entered inside his master. The pain, which was larger than before, came back to Dion and he cried out.

Once Eddie pushed all the way in, he also cried. It was so tight, that it almost hurt him. He heard quiet sobbing from the boy below him and felt guilty. He leaned forward to kiss him on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'm okay, just stay still for a moment." Dion said in a weak voice. Eddie didn't move as he let him take his time getting adjusted. Soon, the soft sobbing settled down and Dion was almost calm.

"I'm gonna move now." Eddie held on to his hips. He slowly pulled out, and then sank back into him deeply. Dion gasped, and then made weak moans after every gentle thrust. Eddie moaned with him as he never felt anything like this before.

Soon, Dion was getting used to it and arched his back as he felt him thrust in again. "Please, h-harder!" He wouldn't have thought he would shout such a thing. Eddie leaned forward to wrap his arms around his torso. He granted his wish by forcefully ramming himself in, causing Dion to yell louder.

Eddie smiled and kissed the back of his neck again while roughly pushing in again. "Does it still hurt?" He asked, concerned. He saw him shake his head. His arms gripped around his torso tighter and, without warning, he moved his hips at a faster pace. It didn't take long for Dion to arch his back and become a moaning mess. Soon, there was the sound of skin slapping against skin. Eddie didn't know how long he was going to last when the boy below him asked for more.

Dion felt him thrust in again, but this time, something inside him was hit. "EDDIE!" It felt like the best thing ever. When that spot got hit again, he almost screamed. "Eddie, oh fuck!"

"I-I can't hold it!" Eddie warned.

Dion was also on the edge of climaxing. "Do whatever you want with me!" He gasped loudly as Eddie was using all of his energy to build up to the end. He could feel it rising. "Ah, I'm coming!" He couldn't take it anymore and finally let it out. He released on to the boulder and the grass under him. It was more amazing when Eddie didn't stop.

"DION!" It didn't take too long for Eddie to come inside his master. Dion blushed lightly as the warm fluid filled up his body. Eddie softly collapsed on top of him and panted heavily. He pulled himself out and let the contents slowly flow out of Dion.

It was half an hour later when Eddie was carrying Dion in his arms while walking back to the mansion. Dion was really exhausted with his eyes closed and had his arms around his neck. He also didn't want to sleep at the secret spot and get bugs in his hair. Eddie looked down and smiled at how his master looked so cute when snoozing. They arrived back home as he walked down the stone path and up the stairs. He had to be careful, as he didn't want to trip and drop Dion. He arrived at the doors and opened one of them. He went inside, before slowly closing the door so he won't make any noise.

Unfortunately, Steven had super ears and heard the sound of the door clicking. He ran to the center of the mansion and stood in front of Eddie. He had a worried face because of Dion's appearance. "Eddie, is Master okay?" He asked.

Eddie smiled and replied, "He's just tired."

"Does he need help with anything?"

Eddie shook his head. "I'll take him to his room." He walked passed Steven and up the stairs. He took a right and stopped at their bedroom. He stepped inside and placed Dion on the bed. He made sure his shoes and socks were off before he took off his own. He then plopped on the bed next to him, put an arm around him, and dozed off.


	15. The Beach

WARNING: This chapter has m/m adult content.

Chapter 15: The Beach

It was the next morning when Eddie and Dion were standing by a limo. "How long are you going to be gone?" Eddie asked. Today, Dion had to leave to somewhere else for regular Master's errands.

Dion frowned and replied, "I'll be over there for about a week."

"A week?" Eddie didn't like the idea of being alone. But all week, he wasn't going to be alone at all. "You mean I'm going to be alone with...with..."

"I'm sure the other servants will take good care of you while I'm gone. But if they do anything you don't like, you can just call me." Dion handed him a brand new cell phone. "And if you miss me, you can call me every day."

Eddie put the phone in his jacket pocket and brought Dion into a hug. "I'll miss you."

Dion smiled and hugged back. "I'll miss you too. And think of it this way. You'll have a whole week working on trusting others." That's what Eddie was afraid of. Dion pulled away and planted a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you in a week."

It was the next day when Aleks walked up the stairs and into Dion's office where Eddie was. He poked his head through the door. "Eddie, you in here? How about some qual..." He saw him on the sofa, playing games on the TV. After beating a level, he saved and turned off the console.

Eddie just stood there, with the controller in his hands. He looked at the second controller hooked to the console. He would use that one when Dion played with him. "Dion..." He was scared that he was alone, in the mansion, with other servants. He wanted him to come back. He put the controller to the side and placed his hands on his knees. He closed his eyes and tears fell to the back of his hands and his pants. He's never felt this depressed because of someone leaving before.

He looked to his left and saw Aleks as he sat next to him, with the other controller in his hands. "He won't leave you forever." Aleks said, and then put on a smile. "I'm sure Master is thinking about you too. In the mean time, do you wanna play something with me?" Surprisingly, Eddie bent over to turn on the Xbox360 and sit back down. He grabbed the controller, looked at Aleks, and nodded.

It was now day three without Dion around. After breakfast, Steven and a few other servants entered the office. Today, they were going to make sure Eddie has fun. Eddie was startled when they immediately went into the room. "H-Hey guys." He stuttered.

Steven had a big smile on his face, and his hands were behind his back. "Guess what we're going to do today?" He then blinked when Eddie scooted a little further from the guys. Steven brought his arms to the front and threw a towel and a plastic bucket. "We're going to the beach!"

Eddie looked at the stuff thrown on the floor. Kevin took over, "Master gave us permission to use his private beach."

"He has his own private beach?"

"He does. Today, we're going to get some sun, and swim, and get some ice cream, and-"

"We get it, Kevin." Aleks interrupted. He went in front so he can talk. He smirked as he said this, "You can also lay in the sun and work on a tan for Master."

Eddie blushed, but then reminded Aleks, "But I'm already naturally tan."

Aleks turned away from being reminded. "True."

"So, Eddie," Steven butted in, "Do you wanna go or not?"

The servants packed their beach supplies in the back of two limos. They needed two limos because just one can't fit them all. In one of them, Eddie was sitting in the middle, between Steven and Aleks. As the two limos were driving, they were talking. "Say, Eddie," Kevin was the first to say something, "Have you ever been to a beach before?"

"Well, yeah, when I was a kid."

Kevin hadn't thought about his childhood. He only remembered his later past. "When we get there, what are you looking forward to the most?"

Eddie smiled and replied, "The sea shells, I liked collecting them."

"How about you collect a few and give them to Master?"

Eddie looked down and smiled. "To be honest, that's what I was thinking of doing."

The two limos arrived in front of the beach. Everyone got out and took out the stuff in the trunks. Steven had two watermelons in his hands. Kevin had to ask, "Why did you bring those?"

"A trip to the beach isn't perfect without melons. And look what I also got." Steven took out a metal baseball bat from the trunk.

Kevin walked a few steps back. "I'll just go change into my swim trunks."

The servants don't just get assigned uniforms. When they go to the beach or anything water related, they also get assigned swim-suits. "Eddie, Master requested for me to give this to you." James came over and gave swim trunks to Eddie, which were purple. "He said it was your favorite color."

Eddie smiled and went into a stall to change. After changing, he exited the stall in only the purple suit. "Hey, Eddie!" Steven yelled at him. "Come over here! We're going to smash the melons!"

"Steven, why couldn't you just use a knife?" Kevin asked.

"But smashing them with bats is more fun." The gang waited as Eddie ran over to them. Steven raised the bat, and then brought it straight down on to the melon. It was crushed, and fluids from the fruit landed on the others, including Eddie, who had the most on him. They all looked at each other and laughed.

Everyone was surprised that Eddie was laughing with them. Aleks was the one to speak up, "Eddie, we've never heard you laugh before."

"Over here, Eddie!" Husky waited for Eddie to turn his head to him. When he did, he immediately took a picture. "Master might want to also see how ridiculous you look."

Later in the day, everyone was spending their happiness on the beach. Husky was lying on a beach towel, working on a tan. James and Aleks were building a huge sand castle together. Eddie was with Seamus when they were looking at the sea shells by the shore. Clumps of wet sand clung to his feet as he walked across the beach. He looked down at all the shells, which were partially broken. He wanted perfect ones for his master.

"There's one." Seamus pointed to a conch shell that looked like it was perfectly fine. He picked it up, but all of a sudden, he cried out as if he was in pain and threw the shell down. Eddie looked back down to see a hermit crab in the shell Seamus picked up. The little claws probably took hold of his finger. "You go on ahead, I'll go get first aid for myself." Seamus ran from Eddie and went to the group to treat his injury.

Eddie continued walking down the shore, looking for unbroken sea shells. He was unfortunate when he couldn't find any perfect ones. He wanted to bring a few home to give to Dion as a souvenir. The sandy shore path ended, and in front of him were big, black and grey rocks sitting on wet sand. Some of them were boulders, almost the size of him. He didn't want to take the risk by going passed the rocks. He blinked when he saw two shadows near one of the tall boulders. Wanting to know what that was, he hid behind a boulder that was near the one he saw the shadows. He slowly poked half of his head out to see what was there.

Kevin had Steven against the boulder on his back. His hands were clamped to his hips while Steven's arms were around the servant's neck. Their eyes were closed as they were in a lip-lock. Kevin pushed the other further against the rock and moved his body closer. Steven held tighter around Kevin's neck as he moaned in the kiss when the lower part of their bodies touched through their swim trunks. Kevin's hands went lower to roughly grab his behind and grind against him harder. This time, they both moaned in the kiss. Steven's arms went downward and his hands stopped at the other's chest.

They finally broke away from the kiss, their tongues untangling in the process. They took a few seconds to catch their breath. Kevin looked down and smirked. He could see Steven fully hard through his swim suit, and there was a little damp spot at the top. He bent down to be face to face with it. He latched his mouth around the damp spot and ran his tongue across it. Steven gasped from his actions and held onto the boulder behind him. It's been three months since the two had done anything like this. They finally got to be alone, where no one can see them, except for a certain spy that's hiding behind another rock.

Kevin pulled away and stood back up. "It's been so long. We rarely get to be alone like this." He leaned his head forward near Steven's ear. His tongue teased around his earlobe, which was quite sensitive since he felt the other flinch at first. A hand made its way to the edge of the swim suit and slid under it.

Steven felt the hand grab his erection. "Oh, Kevin." He let out a groan as the hand slowly stroked up and down.

Kevin's hand gripped tighter, making his partner moan louder. "I can feel that you really want it today." His hand went at a faster pace, making Steven lift his head up from pleasure. "I missed doing this to you."

"We should stop. Someone might find us." Steven was worried, but he was a little too late for that, since the little fox was still watching.

"No one will find us here. Besides," Kevin took Steven's hand and pressed it against his own bulge. "You've made me so hard right now. Do you know how long we had to wait to be alone?"

He let go and grabbed Steven's waist. He forcefully turned him around so he was facing the rock. Steven blushed when his swim suit was pulled down to his ankles. He felt two hands tightly grab his buttcheeks. "B-Be more gentle- Yipe!" He shouted as Kevin smacked him on the ass.

"Don't tell me what to do. Besides, don't you like it when I'm rough with you?" Kevin started rubbing himself against the crack of Steven's rump. He sighed in delight from the feeling. "I bet you want it even more rough since we waited patiently."

Steven mentally cursed at himself, for the other was right. He secretly loved it rough, and only Kevin knew this. He also secretly loved being submissive towards him. When he is busy with his errands in the mansion, he acts like he's the leader of things. But when it comes to this, Kevin is the one who is dominant. "What are we going to do to make it hurt less?" He asked. Sure he liked it rough, but he didn't like it dry. Kevin brought a bottle to his face.

"Not to worry, I brought it with me." Kevin opened the bottle and applied some to his fingers. He didn't want to hurt his favorite toy. His hand rested on Steven's backside and let a finger tease his entrance in circles. He smiled as he heard tiny whimpers. "I wonder how tight you are after all these months." Two fingers started to press against it, and then without warning, he pushed both of them deeply inside. A gasp came out of Steven and he arched his back. He was in pure bliss as they plunged deeper.

"Oh god..." Ecstasy took over him as the hole was pumped in and out, and was stretched by the fingers.

Since they were having a great time, Eddie decided to leave them alone. He quietly exited the rocky area and headed for the other servants, who were cooking meat on a grill.

Kevin pulled his hand away and grabbed the bottle of lube. He applied a bigger amount and stroked himself, making it slippery enough to not cause Steven any pain. He grabbed Steven's hips and rubbed himself against his prepared orifice. "Do you want this, Steven?" He felt like teasing him for a bit. He saw him nod his head, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to hear him say it. "Tell me what you want."

Steven almost felt like he was going to lose it. "I...I want you to put it in."

Kevin smirked as he admitted in his head that he was just being evil right now. "You're close, but what do you want in there? What does my little soldier want?"

Steven had no other choice, otherwise Kevin will just keep teasing. "I want you. I want your dick inside me."

"You're a good boy. I'll give you what you want." Kevin positioned himself in the center, before pushing forward. He closed his eyes as he entered inside, but he didn't stop. He rammed fully in him and heard a long shout from the boy under him. It was a shout from a small amount of pain, but Kevin knew he loved it when he roughly intrudes like that.

Steven was in bliss when he could feel his whole cock throb inside him. "Don't worry about me. Please move." He begged, and then gasped as Kevin thrust in again. Kevin was going at a slow pace, pulling out gently, and then pushed back in, hard. It's been a while since they did this, so he took the time for him to loosen up.

Kevin was feeling concerned. "Are you sure you're okay? It sounds like you're in pain."

"I'm fine. Just stop worrying about me and take me like you always do!" Steven was probably going to regret his last sentence.

"If you insist..." Granting the request, Kevin's lower body immediately increased speed, pounding into the boy below him. They both made a loud groan as the pleasure also increased.

Steven however, was the loudest. "Yes! Yes, Kevin!" He arched his back as Kevin was perfectly rough with his behind.

Kevin leaned forward to wrap his arms around Steven's torso and panted as he continued thrusting in a rough pace. "Steven, don't you fucking ever make me wait that long ever again."

"I-I'm sorry." Steven gasped as he pushed in again.

"I forgive you for now. Now, lower yourself on all fours." They both slowly bent on their knees. Steven rested his arms on the sand, while the other still had his arms around his stomach. Kevin kissed along the side of his neck, showing affection. He pulled away from his neck and continued where he left off. He pushed in and out fast, but gentle. It was turning him on even more when soft sounds came from his partner, but he wanted him to be louder. He went back to going top speed and their bodies slapped against each other. The tone of Steven's voice grew louder and heard him beg for more. "That's it, scream for me."

Steven clawed his hands against the sand and cried out as his prostate was hit multiple times. This almost made him go over the edge. "More! I'm so close!"

Kevin only focused on getting Steven to come. He kept thrusting at a certain angle to hit his spot dead on. "M-Me too. Fuck, Steven..."

Steven couldn't take it anymore. "Going to...going to..." He couldn't finish as he screamed when he finally released. Right after he let himself go, Kevin thrust in deeply one last time before groaning as he came inside. After he let it all out, he pulled out and collapsed next to Steven. Steven rested on his side and they both panted heavily from their previous actions.

Kevin brought an arm around his waist. "Rest here for a bit." They both stayed still, recovering slowly. They didn't want to wobble back to their station and don't want to hear questions on what happened.


	16. Without A Trace

Chapter 16: Without A Trace

After everyone changed back into their tuxedos, the two limos brought all the servants back home safely. Everyone got out and lifted up the trunks to get all their beach belongings out. Eddie climbed up the stairs with his stuff in his arms. Seamus walked up next to him. "Did you get any good sea shells?" He asked. Eddie stopped his feet to take out a box. He pulled the lid up and showed him the few perfect shells he found by the shore. "Those look amazing."

"Do you think Master will like them?"

"I don't think. I know he will. Come on, let's go inside."

It was the evening when everyone was in the cafeteria, eating dinner. The doors opened, and everyone looked up from their food. Eddie entered the room, with his plate. He's seen the cafeteria before, but he has never entered the room, due to how many servants hang out there during meals. Eddie had that nervous looking expression. "M-Master's gone, so...can I eat with you guys?"

Everyone smiled. A row from a table spread out to let Eddie sit. Eddie took a seat between Aleks and James. Kevin and Steven were sitting on the other side. Eddie looked down, as he couldn't see the two the same way after what happened this afternoon. Steven saw him look down. "What's wrong? Is the food okay?"

Eddie nodded and started to eat.

It was now day six. Tonight, Dion comes home from his trip. Eddie wished it was night time so he could see him. Right now, he was working on the vegetable garden that was behind the mansion. A servant named Nick was near him, trimming a tall bush. "Ta-da!" He put down the hedge scizzors and wiped sweat off his forehead. "Hey Eddie, take a look."

Eddie looked behind him, and saw that Nick sculpted a bear from the bush. "Is that a bear?"

"It sure is." Nick heard a small choke and giggles. "Hey!"

"Nothing, I like it." Eddie continued putting seeds in the soil. He really wished he wouldn't plant them, because he really hated vegetables. To him, they tasted awful.

"I'll be right back. I just need to get a water bottle. The heat is killing me." Nick went through the back door.

Eddie continued to plant the seeds, when suddenly, he heard a small rustle from the bushes in the forest. He quickly turned his head to the source, and saw nothing. _Probably just an animal_, he thought. He went back to working on the garden. Soon, a large shadow was in his view. He turned around to see what it was.

Nick arrived back with a can of beer in his hand. "I didn't find any water, but maybe this will do the trick. Yo, Eddie!" He looked through the garden, and Eddie was missing. He turned his head left, and then right. "Eddie?" He noticed something black where Eddie used to be. He went over to the spot and picked up what appears to be his glasses.

After finishing his beer, he went through all over the mansion to look for Eddie. He checked the bathrooms around the mansion, and he wasn't in any of them. He decided to ask some folks. The first person he thought of was Kevin. He went to the bar and saw no one but Kevin present. Kevin saw Nick come in, with an empty can. "Nick, what did I tell you about drinking during your duties?"

"That's not important. Did you see Eddie come over here recently?"

"I didn't see him come in here."

Nick exited the bar and asked other servants. They all said no. Then, he thought of the head of security, Steven. He went up the stairs and took a left. Steven was in his office by his desk, enjoying a nice cup of coffee, when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He saw Nick enter the room. "What brings you here, Nick?"

"Did Eddie come by here previously?"

"Not today. Why?"

Nick brought out the glasses he found and showed them to Steven. "We were working on the garden outside. I took a step inside, and when I came back, he was gone. I found these at where he used to be."

Everyone in the mansion searched the whole place for the missing servant. Sadly, there was no trace of him anywhere. Everyone met at the cafeteria. "This is bad." Husky worried. "What are we going to tell Master?"

"We have until tonight to find him." warned Aleks.

"Everyone calm down!" Steven tried to shut everyone up. "Maybe Eddie went to the store and forgot to tell us."

"Oh sure," Nick said in a sarcastic tone, "He paused his gardening duties to go to the store."

"You're right. That's not like him at all. But just in case, let's go to all the stores in town."

Everyone went into town and split up. Aleks, James, Steven, and Kevin went to the super store. They looked through every isle, but there was no sign of Eddie. Husky, Seamus, and Nick looked through the convenience store to see if Eddie was there to get a snack. They were disappointed when they didn't find him there either. The others checked the florist and all the restaurants, especially the one that Dion and Eddie once went to for a date.

Everyone came back to the front of the mansion, with disappointment on their faces. "Now we can panic." Steven brought a hand to his face.

"Um, Steven, we might have to panic even more. Look who came back." Aleks pointed to the road. They all turned to the road and saw that Dion's limo was driving to the mansion. They all thought that he was going to arrive back home around night time. The car stopped in front of them.

Dion unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the vehicle. He opened the trunk and took out a suitcase that held his extra clothes. "Did you all come outside to welcome me back?"

"Uh...s-sure!" James answered. "But, Master, weren't you supposed to arrive at night time?"

"I finished my errands early." Dion's smile slowly went down as someone close to him wasn't present. "Where's Eddie?" He didn't like the way the servants were looking like something was up.

"Master, we're so sorry," Steven blurted, "but we don't know where Eddie is. He went missing this morning."

Dion was speechless, and due to the shock, he dropped his suitcase. "What happened? Why did he leave?"

"We're not sure. We didn't do or say anything to make him leave. He just disappeared out of the blue."

"Did you check everywhere in the mansion? Did you check downtown?" Dion saw everyone nod their heads. He bent down to pick up the suitcase he dropped. "I...I need to be alone for a bit." He walked passed the servants and slammed the entrance doors closed.

"Master's mad at us." Aleks frowned.

Steven brought up an idea, "Tonight, I'll round up the guards and do a night search. Right now, let's just go back to our duties."

During the afternoon, Dion was sitting on the sofa in his office while watching TV. Since nothing good was on, he used the remote to turn it off. He thought this day was going to be great. He thought that he would arrive back home and have Eddie in his arms. But his dreams shattered when the news hit him. He grew a headache from depression and thinking too much. He was worried that either Eddie ran away because he wasn't really happy with everyone, or worse. A sudden knock on the door was heard.

"Master, did you finish lunch yet?" Steven slowly entered the room.

Dion nodded and replied with his throat dry, "Yeah. You can take the plate." He saw Steven walk over to the table. He thought he was going to grab the plate, but he was wrong. Instead, Steven went closer to him and brought him in a hug. He was trying to comfort him from what happened today.

He gave him three pats on the back and pulled away. "We'll bring him back. Just calm down and stop crying."

"I'm not crying...I'm not," Dion hugged Steven again and let the tears fall on his shoulder.

"Take your time, Master."


	17. Standing Up

Chapter 17: Standing Up

There was a two-story house in a normal neighborhood that was near the amusement park. It was a regular house, with a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a big bedroom. There was only one bedroom in the house because the owner lived by himself. But the neighbors don't know the owner's secret.

After Jordan went to the bathroom and washed his hands, he climbed up the stairs and entered the bedroom. He gently closed the door and made sure the curtains by his window were slid shut so no one knew what was going on. He looked at his bed and smirked. "It's been a long time."

On the bed was a distressed Eddie. His arms were tied with rope, while they were around his back. His wrists were also tied with rope, and so were his feet. A ripped piece of cloth was tied around his mouth so he couldn't talk. When he saw Jordan, he began grunting through the cloth and wiggled his body around, trying to free himself, but it was no use. The knots were tied professionally.

Jordan walked toward to him and placed his hand under his chin. He lifted his head up with his hand. "I missed you, Eddie." He looked into Eddie's nervous eyes. He missed that scared expression that he always made when he was around him. He saw tears from both eyes rolling down his face and staining the cloth that was muffling his voice.

He frowned when Eddie shook the hand off him and tried to squirm free again. "Mm, mmph!" was all that could come out.

"After that night I apologized, I couldn't let you go." Jordan placed a hand on the panicking male's cheek. "You were my favorite, and I can think of something fun we can both do."

Eddie stopped squirming around as it was no use. He laid still as he panted through his nose.

"I bet your new master is worried by now. But what if he isn't worried? What if he's glad you're gone?"

_That's not true_, Eddie said in his mind. He responded by shaking his head and his words were once again muffled.

Jordan stepped back. "I'll be right back with a few items. You just stay put. Oh wait, you can't go anywhere with those ropes holding you in place." He opened the door and left the room.

Eddie needed to get out of here before Jordan comes back. He wanted to escape this awful place and go back to the mansion. He noticed that the idiot forgot to close the door all the way. He wanted to take the opportunity. He rolled his body over so he could make it to the edge of the bed. Then, he rolled off, but it wasn't a pleasant drop. He landed on the thin carpet, making himself groan through the cloth. He rolled himself forward to the door and used his tied feet to open it fully. Before exiting, he needed to find a way to untie the ropes. He continued rolling forward, when he suddenly stopped. His eyes widened and his heart began to pound again.

A large golden retriever was sleeping near the hallway. The dog yawned and stretched its limbs. The first thing it saw was Eddie. It was keeping its eyes on the ropes, which looked chewable. Eddie thought it was going to attack him as the dog stood up and began running for him. He positioned his feet so he could kick it away. But the dog didn't try to attack him. Eddie blinked when he felt slight pulling and heard chewing noises from behind. The dog was chewing on the ropes and it felt good against its teeth. Eddie thought if it chewed long enough, he could bite through the ropes and he'll be free. He stood still as he let the dog enjoy himself.

Turns out that Eddie was right. Eventually the ropes began to loosen, and then they were chewed off of his wrists. Eddie motioned the dog to chew the roped that were binding his arms. The dog responded with pulling and chewing on them. A few minutes later, the ropes to his arms were untied. Eddie wiggled himself out of them and pulled the cloth that was keeping his mouth shut off. He sat up and let the dog chew the ropes that were tied to his feet. He wished the dog would hurry up. He could hear Jordan's footsteps. Being impatient, he pulled the roped apart and they snapped off. Eddie looked at the collar for a name. He gave the dog a pet on the head. "Thanks Bailey."

There was no time to play with the dog. He had to get out of here and run away from the neighborhood. He took three steps forward, when suddenly, he saw a fist flying at him. He took a blow to the face and he fell backwards. He sat up and rubbed the mark on his cheek. He looked up and saw Jordan with a small box in his hands. "I'm very disappointed in you, Eddie. You should have stayed put."

Eddie was not going to let this guy have his way. He was tired of being so helpless. He almost fell over as he stood up. Without thinking, he charged at his attacker, making him drop the box full of who knows what. He pinned him to the wall. "For once in my life, I'm saving myself." He paid him back with a punch to the face. The fight contained a lot of punches and fists flying across each other. Eddie missed, and was greeted by a hit to the stomach. The stairs that lead to the first floor was behind him. Due to the hit, he fell backwards and took a tumbling trip down the stairs. When he landed on the last step, he was lying there, on his stomach. He received a few bruises from the fall, but at least he didn't break any bones. He made short grunts as he tried to stand up.

Jordan walked down the stairs and stood in front of him. "You should have been more careful." He said in a low tone. Eddie walked backwards, while limping after that dangerous fall. He moved as fast as he could to the kitchen to find anything to use as a weapon. He's not the killing type, so he looked for something to swing at him. In the bottom drawer under the sink, he found a large frying pan. He quickly took it out of the drawer and stood back up, weakly. He held it like he was going to hit a baseball. When Jordan stepped into the kitchen, Eddie took one fast swing. The pan hit him right on the head and he fell to the floor. Since it hit him so hard, he was completely out. He wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

Eddie dropped the pan gently and stepped over the unconscious body. He turned his head to the dining table, and noticed his cell phone that Dion gave to him was sitting there. He grabbed it and put it in his suit jacket pocket. He went to the living room and headed for the exit. He went out the door.

Sure, he was free from that insane man, but he was in a neighborhood he had never been in before. To make it more difficult, the sun was about to set. He didn't know which direction to go. He turned to the right, and a familiar place caught his eye. The amusement park was the first step on knowing where to go. The pain in his legs from falling down the stairs made him limp all the way to the entrance to the park. He turned left, as he remembered when the limo he was in went this way. He almost tripped, but then got his balance back. The bruises on his body were unbearable. He can still feel the pain in his cheek from that punch to the face.

He made it to the center of town. There was a familiar restaurant that was starting to light up their signs in order for customers to see them at night. The waiter that served Eddie and Dion on their first date walked out of the building after his shift ended. He was going to walk to his car, when he spotted someone walking in a weird way. He then recognized who he was. "Excuse me!" He saw him stop and turn around. "Aren't you that guy that went here with Dion? I was the waiter that served you both."

Eddie remembered who he was. "I remember you."

The guy noticed Eddie's appearance. "What happened to you? You look horrible."

Eddie couldn't tell him what really happened. "I got out of a tough situation. I'm fine, really."

"Please wait here." The guy went back in the building to get something. Two minutes later, he came back out with a glass of water. He gave it to Eddie. "Take it. It's free."

"Thanks." Eddie took the glass and swallowed it down. From all that has happened, it sure made his throat dry. He finished the whole thing.

"My name's Anthony by the way. When you go back to Dion's place, tell him I said hi. Oh, and tell him that I'm sorry for creating such a chilled chaos from last week."

"What does that mean?"

"It's just a little inside joke between him and I. Anyway, do you want a ride home?"

Eddie shook his head. "The mansion is nearby. I can walk back. I'm gonna call Master on the way."

Anthony wrote his phone number on his notepad that he uses when taking orders and ripped the piece off. "Here's my number if you need anything, or if you want to reserve a seat. Dion has my number as well."

After they said their goodbyes, Anthony got in his car while Eddie continued to move forward. He took out his phone and was confused as the phone was off. He tried turning it on, but nothing happened. Of all times to have a dead phone, he wished it wasn't now. He continued walking the path home. All he had to do was keep going straight.


	18. Hospitality

Chapter 18: Hospitality

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Dion was standing on the porch on the upstairs floor. He was waiting for Eddie to come back, if he ever comes back. Previously, he tried calling his phone, but there was no answer. Wanting to go for a walk, he turned around and headed back inside. He walked downstairs and was greeted by Aleks. "Going for a walk, Master?"

"Yeah, a long one. I'll use my watch to contact Steven if something comes up." Dion saw him nod and open the door for him. He exited through and waved.

Aleks was going to wave, but something very far away came to his vision. It looked like someone was walking towards the mansion. But the way this person was walking, it looked like he was limping, as if he were hurt. When Aleks could finally see who he was, he pointed straight out. "Master, look! Over there!"

Dion stared straight forward. His eyes widened as he could see who it was. At first, he was so happy that Eddie came back, alive. But then he saw the way he moved, and noticed a few of the bruises.

Eddie finally made it back home. In his blurred vision, mostly because he was going to pass out, he could see a familiar figure near him. His body was starting to feel wobbly. He couldn't walk anymore, as his feet were tired, and he was in bad shape. At least he made it to the love of his life and he'll take him somewhere safe. He raised a hand to him, a sign showing that he needs him. Then, after all his energy was gone, he fell forward while his vision turned black.

Dion ran to him as he noticed he was passing out. He made it just in time when he caught him in his arms. He lowered himself to his knees and turned Eddie on his back. He let his head rest on his lap. His hand was placed on his cheek. "Eddie, what in the world happened to you? Eddie!" It was no use, as Eddie was unconscious from all of his energy gone and the pain he brought with him. Holding back his tears, Dion pressed the emergency button on his watch.

It was morning when things calmed down a bit. Eddie was resting in the nurse's office in the mansion on a doctor's bed. His uniform was stripped from his body so the nurse could examine him easier. The nurse, who was also named Steven, but everyone called him Ze, was working on other things. Dion entered the office. Since after waking up and taking a shower, he wanted to see how he was doing. Ze smiled at his visitor. "You came here to see him? He's still asleep, but I did take a look at him. He'll fully recover soon."

Suddenly, they heard a cranky groan. They turned to Eddie as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Dion. He was in relief when he knew he was safe. He blinked when he felt really cold. He looked down and noticed that his uniform was not on him, and he was only in his boxers. He immediately sat up and covered himself. "W-Why am I naked?" He was freaking out.

Dion placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Eddie. You're in Ze's office. He was examining your bruises." He saw him calm down and slowly fall back on the bed. He took a nearby stool and sat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"It aches all over, especially my feet."

Dion took his hand into his own. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I want to talk in private." Eddie was comfortable talking about things like this to Dion only.

"Ze, do you mind leaving the room for a bit?"

Ze stood up from his office chair. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. "I'll go get breakfast on the way out." Then, he exited the room.

Dion pulled the stool further so he could get closer to Eddie. "Please tell me everything."

Eddie looked into his eyes. "J-Jordan kidnapped me."

Dion was shocked at the news. "He did this to you?"

The setting is now in a flashback. We go back to yesterday morning, when Eddie and Nick were working in the garden. After Nick stepped inside to get the alcoholic beverage, Eddie was all alone. When he saw the shadow and looked behind him, he was quickly grabbed by strong arms. A hand covered his mouth to keep him quiet and he was dragged away from the mansion.

Eddie then told Dion what happened when he was tied up, when he set himself free, when they started fighting and Eddie fell down the stairs, and when he knocked his attacker with the frying pan. He also told him about the long walk home, when he passed the restaurant, and told Dion what Anthony said something about a chilled chaos. The story was paused when Dion tried to hold in his laughter. He calmed down and let Eddie finish. "There's nothing else really." Eddie said. "After that, I went came back home. That was when I saw you, and then I passed out."

Dion was, again, touched by Eddie's stories. "Eddie, I can't believe you went through all that."

Eddie smiled, before saying, "Master, for once in my life, I stood up for myself. I saved myself. I feel so...happy."

Dion smiled back and stood up. He leaned forward to hug him. "Yesterday, when I came back home and heard the news, I had thoughts that you left me." Eddie was speechless during his words. Dion continued, "But Steven was right. You did come back."

"Why would I leave you? If I did, then I wouldn't have anywhere else to go. You and everyone here mean a lot to me. I love you, Dion." This was the first time that Eddie said his name without giving him permission. He just realized it and began to panic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you by that-"

"I'll only allow you to call me that. And besides, it's kind of cute when you do. By the way," Dion planted a quick peck on his lips. "I love you too."

Eddie sat up. "I would head for the showers, but I don't think my feet can handle the trip."

"Want some help?" Dion went to the other end of the bed. "Maybe a foot massage might do the trick."

Eddie blinked. "Hold on. You're the head of this place. Shouldn't a servant do that...in...stead...oh..."

Dion went to work on the soles. "To be honest, I don't want anyone else touching you."

Eddie thought about the effects of someone else doing this to him. If another servant was doing this, he would probably flinch and wouldn't let him. He lied back down and sighed in relief. He then made a slight grunt when Dion massaged the middle of his foot, where the pain mostly was. Dion looked up, concerned. Eddie explained, "That's where it mostly hurts. Please continue."

Dion continued rubbing that spot. Then, a question came to mind. "Yesterday, I tried calling you. What happened to your phone?"

Eddie replied, feeling guilty, "The battery was dead."

Dion moved on to the other foot and gave him the same treatment. He made a serious face. "You haven't charged your phone ever since I gave it to you?" He saw Eddie rub the back of his head while making a few short laughs from feeling guilty. He started to work on the toes. "You worried me so much."

Eddie frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I'll charge it while you're in the showers, but next time, do it on your own. It's really important." Dion saw him nod. His hands pulled away from his feet. "Do you feel better?"

"A little bit. I'm gonna go take a shower." Eddie softly jumped out of the bed and headed for the shower in the nurse's office.

Dion looked down at his hands. "And I'm going to find some hand soap."

After Dion found a bathroom and washed his hands, he exited the bathroom. He blinked when Steven and other servants were waiting for him to come out. Steven was the first to say something, "Will Eddie be okay?"

Dion replied, "He'll be fine. He's calmed down since yesterday."

Later in the day, Eddie wanted Dion in their room to show him something. Dion entered the room, and saw Eddie sitting on the bed with a box in his lap. Eddie saw him come in and stood up. "I've been meaning to show you this ever since you came back from your trip." He opened the box and showed Dion the sea shells he found when he went to the beach with the other servants. "They're from the beach. I thought you would like them, so I picked some. I made sure they weren't broken."

Dion smiled. "Wow, I've never received a gift like this before. Thanks." He took the box from Eddie. "I'll put this somewhere safe."

"Steven said the photos we took will be fully developed tomorrow. Most of them were by Husky." Eddie noted.

"Can't wait to see them."


	19. Photos (Finale)

WARNING: This chapter contains adult m/m content.

Chapter 19: Photos

It was a week later when Eddie fully recovered and could walk around properly again. Him and Dion were at the office, playing games together, which they haven't done in a long time. Dion paused the game when they heard a knock on the door. It opened, and Steven entered the room. "I got great news!" He took out an envelope. "I know it's been about two weeks, but I got the beach photos developed!"

Eddie admitted, "To be honest, Steven, I kind of forgot about those."

"I did too." Dion also confessed.

"I'll put them on the table for you guys to look at." Steven did what he said. "I'll talk to you guys later." He then exited the room.

Eddie and Dion resumed to the game and continued to fight the boss. After the final hit, the boss was defeated and their characters gained a level. They decided to take a break and turned the game off. "That was fun. Now, let's look at those pictures you guys took from the beach."

Eddie grabbed the envelope and opened the flaps. He took out the photos and shared them. The first picture was the group picture where everyone but Husky was in it, since he was taking it. "Dion, someday, do you want to go to the beach with just me?"

"On a day where I don't have any plans, we might." He looked through the other pictures, until he came across one certain picture. It was the one where Husky captured Eddie covered in watermelon juices after Steven smashed the fruit. He gulped as the picture was actually turning him on. Saving himself, he went to the next photo. It was worse when he came across one where Eddie was playing in the water, and the water made his skin look shiny and slick. He noticed there was black writing on the back of the picture. He turned it over and read it in his mind.

Dear Master,

I hope you like those pictures I took of Eddie. You don't have to thank me.

From your best cook,

Husky

Dion's heart was pounding, and blood was rushing to the lower part of his body. "Dion?" He snapped out of it when Eddie called him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."

Eddie noticed something below Dion. "Then, why are you like that?" He pointed to his master's crotch.

Dion looked down, and panicked when he noticed that those pictures made him really excited under his pants. He thought Eddie would be disgusted at such a thing. "S-Sorry. It's just that these pictures of you turned me on...a lot. You're probably freaked out by now." A hand was suddenly placed on his lap. He stared at Eddie, and he saw one of those serious expressions that looked cute on him.

"Do you...do you want help?"

A few minutes later, the door to the office was locked, so no one would interrupt. Dion's back was pressing against the couch. His hands gripped the edges of the couch as he panted heavily. Eddie was on his knees on the carpet, between Dion's legs. His head slowly moved back and forth as he sucked on his master's cock. "Eddie, oh damn..." Dion tilted his head up as the vice master's lips were so warm. Before this started, he was surprised that Eddie didn't mind going through with this. "You don't have to do this if you don't-oh god, that's so good."

Eddie pulled away and looked up. He substituted his mouth with his hand when he said, "I don't mind if it's you." He undid his belt and fly and pulled his pants down. He was relieved when his own arousal sprung free. "And the truth is, you kind of taste good." His mouth was occupied with the organ again, with his hand holding the base. His other hand went below him and his groan was muffled when he started stroking himself. He felt his master's hand resting on his head.

Dion almost shivered when he could feel the vibrations from Eddie's muffled sounds. "Eddie, let me see your eyes." He saw him look up, and it was one of the most adorable things he's ever seen. Eddie blushed as he felt a hand run through his hair and when he kept looking at his master, since he was told to do so. In the past, when he did this to his former masters, they never showed him affection. Dion definitely made sure that he was showing it. As Eddie went deeper, almost touching his throat, Dion closed his eyes and arched his back in pleasure. As the tone in Dion's voice grew louder, Eddie slowed down and pulled away. He took the time to remove all of his clothes and dropped them on the floor. He stood up and helped Dion take his suit jacket off. Dion pulled him into a kiss while his shirt was being unbuttoned. He felt the shirt pull out from his arms and it was tossed next to the other's attire.

Eddie pulled away to catch his breath. He wiped sweat off his forehead. "It's getting really hot in here."

"You probably know why." Dion smirked as he flung his pants and boxers across the room. He pointed to the end of the couch. "Go there and bend over for me."

Eddie went on all fours on the couch and grabbed the arm of it. He realized something as a pair of hands spread his ass. "Wait, the lube is in our room."

"I think I've got another solution without going anywhere."

"Huh? What are you going to do?" Immediately after Eddie asked, his eyes widened and he cried out from a sensation he had never felt before. He heavily blushed as Dion's tongue ran across the opening again. He thought his master was crazy by licking him there. But the feeling was so warm and ticklish in a good way. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it. Dion was getting more aroused when Eddie kept calling out his name. "D-Dion!" Eddie's moans grew louder when it felt like it almost penetrated him.

Seeming as he was wet enough, Dion pulled away. But the foreplay wasn't finished yet. He let two fingers slowly slide inside, making the other gasp from the unexpected intrusion. He heard him hiss in slight pain. "Relax for me, like you were doing earlier." He started to stretch him out, preparing him for the bigger event that will come soon. Eddie soon got to relax and made a long groan as felt the fingers go all the way in. Dion felt him loosen up and moved the appendages at a quicker pace.

Eddie was enjoying this, but he wanted something more. "I think I'm ready." He said.

"Are you sure? I could give you more of this." Dion's fingers thrust in all the way deep again, making his partner whimper. Finally, his hand pulled away from Eddie's backside and his body crawled further.

"Dion, I can't wait." Eddie never said anything like that before. Dion wouldn't have thought that he would. Also couldn't wait any longer, he moved forward, pressing against the opening. He heard a gasp from the other as he slowly went inside. He was greeted by a large amount of heat when he entered all the way in. This caused a louder cry from the man below.

Dion leaned over to kiss on the back of his neck. "It'll be okay." He tried to calm him down.

"I trust you." Eddie tried to calm down while taking deep breaths. Dion took hold of his hips and started at a slow, gentle pace. Sure, it was feeling so good for himself, but he focused on how Eddie felt. He heard short whimpers as he prevented himself from pounding him against the sofa. He wanted Eddie to be happy and not hurt. When he thrust in all the way deep, he heard a familiar long groan that told him that that felt good.

He was careful when he went faster, but still gentle at the same time. He was relieved to hear Eddie's voice sounding beautiful, constantly. "My god, you're tight." Seeing that Eddie was getting used to it, he started to ram into him harder.

Eddie gripped tightly to the arm of the couch as Dion was rough to his behind, and he loved every second of it. "Yes! Oh god, yes!" His moans were bouncing all over the walls.

Meanwhile, Steven was done eating at the cafeteria and decided it was time to go back upstairs and work in his room. He exited the cafeteria, went out of the hallway, and climbed up the stairs. He was going to turn left, but he stopped when he was hearing a bunch of noise coming from Dion's office. Most of the noise was by Eddie, who didn't notice that the walls weren't sound proof. It only took a few seconds for Steven to know what was going on just by listening. He went back down the stairs and ran for the bar.

Kevin was busy wiping the counter top clean, when Steven suddenly came barging in. Steven went up to Kevin and held him by the collar of his shirt. "Kevin, we are going outside for a bit."

Kevin blinked. "I'm kind of busy here-"

"NOW!" Steven took his hand and pulled him away from the counter. "We're leaving here for a while and going some place alone."

Kevin didn't know what was going on, but he let him take his hand and take him out of the bar. "What about Master? Does he know about this?"

"He's...busy." Steven and Kevin exited the mansion and headed off to somewhere where no servant or Dion could find them.

Back at the master's office, Dion slowed down his movements and pulled out from Eddie. He sat down on the couch and watched Eddie turn around. Eddie crawled onto Dion's lap and guided his cock to his ass. In two seconds, he went down on him completely. He brought his arms around Dion's neck while he felt his butt firmly grabbed by two hands. His hips started to move up and down slowly, trying to get into a rhythm. He made a shaky moan as he got the rhythm and started to ride faster on top of Dion.

His eyes widened and his tone of voice grew louder when Dion pushed him down further. "Ah, more!" He was forced down again, and he wrapped his arms tighter around Dion as his sweet spot was finally hit.

"Fucking kiss me." Dion pulled his head closer and pressed his lips against the other pair. They both moaned in the kiss every time Eddie went down. Dion's hand went downward and took hold of Eddie's dick. Fingers wrapped around the organ and caressed it. He felt vibrations from a louder moan in the kiss.

Eddie broke the kiss and placed his head by Dion's shoulder. He said in his ear, "Inside...I want you to come inside."

Dion replied while heavily breathing, "Anything for you." He grabbed Eddie's butt with both hands again and pushed him down roughly, like he was doing earlier. Neither of them cared that they were being so loud. This was their time and it was grand. Dion heard a loud scream from Eddie as he couldn't hold it anymore and climaxed on their stomachs. During his orgasm, Dion felt him tighten around his cock. He pushed him down one more time and gasped as he did what Eddie wished inside. He heard a satisfied groan from Eddie and watched as he collapsed on top of him, with his arms around his master's shoulders.

The next morning, all the servants were called to the front of the stairs. The office doors opened, and out came Dion, with Eddie by his side. They both walked down the stairs. Dion looked around and smiled as everyone was present. "Since all of you have proven to do a good job around here, by doing your chores and taking care of me," Dion paused for a moment, "today, we're going to have a day off and go to the arcade!" He saw every servants' eyes beam up and look surprised.

James was the first to say something about this. "Master, what's gotten into you?"

"Actually, it was Eddie who brought up the idea." Dion brought an arm around Eddie. "Isn't that right?"

Eddie looked down, blushing. "Y-Yeah, that's right." He saw all the servants smile and shout thank you at him.

"Any of you got money for tokens?" Steven asked.

Kevin punched him in the arm. "Find your own money, Steven." Then everyone laughed and went outside to wait for the limos.

Dion planted a five second kiss on Eddie when no one was looking. "I'm so glad I'm with you." They both smiled at each other.

"I'll make you more happy at the arcade. I'll win you something."

"Sounds like a plan." They both held hands and stepped out of the mansion, where the others are waiting for them.

THE END


End file.
